Sin ti, no soy uno
by Etili A. Dumbledore S
Summary: Draco tiene que decidir entre su herencia y una nueva vida...Ya eligió....Historia terminada!
1. Aclaratorias

Breve Aclaratoria:  
  
Etili es la sobrina materna de Severus y sobrina de Albus porque él es el tío de su padre.  
  
Pertenece a la casa Gryffindor y esta de traslado porque Voldemort esta suelto y ella tiene algo que él quiere (esa es otra historia) cursa el 6to año. Es una latina, ya saben piel canela, cabello castaño oscuro con rizos, gracia natural, ojos del mismo color del cabello que se aclaran con la luz del sol. Es amiga de Harry, Hermione y Ron. Y no sé que mosca me pico (aunque lo explico mas abajo)  
  
Creo que es todo.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~ ^*^ ~~~*~~~*~~~ ^*^~~~*~~~*~~~ ^*^~~~*~~~*~~~ ^*^~~~*~~~*~~~ ^*^  
  
Aclaratoria Literaria:  
  
Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling así que no demanden porque ya lo especifico acá. Etili es mi sobre-nombre así que no lo usen para hablar de vosotros mismo, pero si me quieren incluir en su historia venga que lo acepto. Eso si me avisan para leerla. =0) (Visite España y aun ando muy emocionada, ¡AMO A ESPAÑA! Es hermosa)  
  
Ya sé que estoy escribiendo otra historia que es más bonita que esta y con mas sentimiento y razón de vida, pero esto se me ocurrió en un aburrido viaje en autobús. Sé que les parecerá que se parece algo a uno de los capítulos de la otra historia, pero crean es pura coincidencia las ideas salieron casi simultáneamente (crean lo que os digo). Y como todo sueño que ocurre mientras dormitas es corto. Pero eso no quiere decir que dejen de luchar para que se hagan realidad y sean permanentes y mucho más grades. ¡¡¡No se rindan en lo que busquen!!!  
  
Y recuerden que todos necesitamos de otro.  
  
Espero que les guste. 


	2. La razón de que todo empezara

I  
  
Caminaban tranquilos, como siempre, hacia sus clases. Aunque esta clase era extra-catedrática, era una clase de duelo que se estaba iniciando y por mala suerte (o buena) de las dos casas las ultimas horas del jueves le correspondían a Gryffindor y Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Qué Potter al fin aprenderás a lanzar un hechizo? - la voz siseante y detestable de Malfoy resonó a las espaldas de los chicos.  
  
- Cierra la boca Malfoy - Harry se había volteado dispuesto a darle una gran trompada.  
  
- Calma Harry, no vale la pena - Etili se volteo y sujeto la mano de su amigo.  
  
- ¿Etili? ¿Sabes que si andas con idiotas terminaras siendo como ellos? -  
  
- Lo sé Drakito por eso no ando contigo, ni con tu grupo -  
  
Las carcajadas retumbaron en el pasillo. Los ojos grises de Malfoy se volvieron de piedra, sus suaves y delicadas mejillas se colocaron tan rojos como el cabello de Ron (¿era eso posible?). Sus manos se apretaron en puños amenazantes. Mientras Etili respondía a estos gestos con una dulce sonrisa de triunfadora. Para suerte de ambos Snape mando a pasar al aula.  
  
Durante toda la clase Ron perdió puntos ya que no veía la utilidad de una espada cuando perfectamente podía usar la magia. Pero más molesto que Ron por perder sus puntos, estaba Malfoy, que miraba a Etili con un odio indescriptible en sus ojos. La chica lo había notado (¿quien no es capaz de sentir una mirada bélica, como cuchillos en la espalda?) Pero su cabeza maquinaba mas de lo que Malfoy podría pensar. Tomo un pergamino y escribió de manera grande y legible: "QUE HERMOSOS OJOS TIENES DRACO", al leer el cartel y ver la fina y dulce sonrisa que dibujaba aquellos hermoso labios y esa penetrante y divertida mirada, el chico golpeo fuertemente la mesa, sin poder contener mas su ira. En el aula se hizo un silencio terrorífico (estaba muchos mas silenciado que lo normal) Snape giró en sus talones y dirigió una mirada fría, severa y penetrante al estudiante de Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo Señor Malfoy? -  
  
- Nada señor, usted perdone - dijo frotándose el puño adolorido y con la mirada mas fría que anteriormente (¿eso es posible?)  
  
- En ese caso proseguiremos, como les decía en esta aula contamos con dos duelistas que podían llegar a ser buenos el señor Malfoy, pase al centro del aula, y la señorita Dumbledore - hizo una seña para que la chica se adelantase. Draco la miro como quien mira al peor de los enemigos. A ella ni le importó, solo sonrió (su gran autosuficiencia y autoestima no la dejaban decaer antes los pequeños esfuerzos que hacia Draco para molestarle) - bien ellos nos darán una pequeña demostración.  
  
Hicieron una pequeña reverencia.  
  
Malfoy camino encerrando a la chica en un circulo con la espada alta, lista para el ataque. Ella en el centro, esperaba siguiéndolo solo con la vista. Alzó la espada una pequeña curva directa al costado, solo detenido por la resistencia de la espada de la chica. Todos ahogaron un grito. Malfoy giro sobre sus talones y ataco de nuevo, volvió a frenar el golpe. Malfoy atacaba furioso, la ira se veía en sus ojos y esta hacia que perdiera el control de su espada. El sonido de los metales golpeando, un quejido, una vuelta rápida, otro bloqueo, un impulso, una esquivación, otro bloqueo con un movimiento rápido de la mano de la chica se enlazaron ambas espadas quedando frente a frente, Etili se acerco aun más y en susurro:  
  
- Concéntrate Draco, que la ira no te domine, porque perderás -  
  
Un giro busco, las espadas se deslazaron, el combate continuó. "Como te gusta atacar, Malfoy", pensó la chica. Malfoy sudaba y jadeaba por tanto movimiento, a provecho un descuido y volvió a enlazar las espadas:  
  
- Eres brujo ¿no?, Alterna magia y fuerza. Pensé que te agradaban los duelos - Etili  
  
- ¿Por que me ayudas? Ataca de una vez si tanto sabes-  
  
- No lucho, solo pienso. Cuida tu dorso -  
  
Malfoy sonrió fríamente. Alzó su varita y girando desenlazo las espadas. Las luces que indicaban los maleficios salidos de las varitas junto con el continuo choque del metal, hacían que todo se viera único.  
  
A medida que pasaba el tiempo comenzamos a utilizar hechizos mas avanzados  
  
- ¿Tantos maleficios te sabes Malfoy? Creo que los tres cerditos no fue uno de tus libros de la infancia- pensó la chica.  
  
Ella en realidad no quería dañar a Malfoy, solo quería hacerlo enfurecer (muchísimo mas de lo que ya estaba) así que comenzó a atraer objetos del aula para luego dejarlos caer sobre él, antes de recordar el "Vaxus" (un hechizo que lanzaba una viscosidad verde cristalino) y "Colrux" (otro hechizo que usaba de niña en las batallas contra su hermano, que servia para lazar una especie de crema batida de diferentes colores), el segundo dio de lleno en el cabello de Malfoy, haciendo que todo el salón estallara en risa.  
  
Cuando Snape dio por terminada la demostración, Etili tenia un poco torcida la túnica y un fuerte dolor en el costado derecho. Pero esto era nada en comparación como salió Malfoy: Literalmente parecía un pastelillo decorado con crema batida. La túnica manchada y desarreglada, el cabello revuelto y viscoso y la mirada furiosa y avergonzada en sus ojos grises casi plata.  
  
- Ahora trabajaran en parejas en una investigación sobre el uso de las espadas en los duelos y tendrán que armar una demostración - al ver que todos se colocaban con su pareja habitual añadió - yo elegiré a las parejas: Malfoy con Dumbledore, Potter con Crabbe, Weasley con Goyle... - y así continuó hasta que todos terminaron con una cara de odio hacia su profesor y su nueva pareja. - bien solo disponen de dos semanas para trabajar en ello, y recuerden solo espadas - esto ultimo lo hizo una mira penetrante hacia Ron.  
  
Cuando al fin Snape salió del salón, los de Gryffindor estallaron en risas por ver el estado de Malfoy, la suave piel de este ya estaba más roja que la cabellera de Ron (Wow, solo imaginen eso) Se dirigió a Etili:  
  
- Pensé.. -  
  
- Vamos Draco, crees que siendo sobrina de Snape no me iba a saber los maleficios -  
  
- Esto no es maleficio - dijo sacándose con la mano un poco de crema batida.  
  
- No ciertamente. Pero es mucho más entretenido - dijo sonriendo - a demás te hace ver mas dulce - le observo, un besó su mejilla (para sorpresa de todos) - y sabes muchísimo mejor - dijo saboreando la crema batida de sus labios - adiós Draco, yo siendo tu iría a tomar una ducha, antes que las hormigas decidiesen probar que tan dulce puedes llegar a ser -  
  
Las carcajadas acompañaron a Draco hasta bajar las escaleras, como siempre flanqueado por sus gorilitas, digo amiguillos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@--`---  
  
  
  
Bien este es le trato, dejad mensajillos y yo lo continuo con mas cariño del que le tengo ¿qué les parece? ^ ^  
  
=0) 


	3. Sensaciones

II  
  
  
  
Draco tomaba una ducha fría, sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo fue excitada por el simple tacto de Etili. Sentía el fluido de su sangre, la entrada y salida del aire, la contracción de sus músculos, era una sensación completamente nueva y rabiaba por no saber la causa de su reacción hacia esa chica. Esa chica quien se había burlado de él como ninguna otra persona, aquella chica con la cual tenia que pasar el transcurso de las dos semanas que se veían largas.  
  
Cerró la llave, secó su cuerpo y lo vistió. Miró su reflejo y acarició el lugar exacto en que la chica había depositado el beso, ese beso que lo trastornó, le hizo rabiar y que tanto deseaba que se repitiera... pero ¿qué pensaba? Esa chica continuaba siendo una Gryffindor, y no cualquier Gryffindor sino la sobrina del Director.  
  
Subió las escaleras hacia el comedor, rabiando por los comentarios que se hacían a sus espaladas  
  
- Si fue a él a quien convirtieron en pastel -  
  
- Hey Malfoy ¿qué tan dulce eres?, Quiero darte un besito - un chico alto y moreno del ultimo año de Ravenclaw le había burlado.  
  
Apretó los puños y continuó caminando:  
  
- Me las pagaras Dumbledore, me las pagaras todas -  
  
Al entrar al comedor fue a quien primero vio. Reía muy alegremente entre sus amigos.  
  
Sus ojos brillaban, y esa dulce melodía que salía de esos labios...  
  
Sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos castaños tan fijos en los grises casi palta como estos en ellos.  
  
Tardaron un tiempo antes que el contacto se cortase y el chico se sentó en su puesto habitual y consumió sus alimentos mientras meditaba la forma en la cual lograría trabajar con aquella persona.  
  
- Te espero en la biblioteca a las 8 para empezar el trabajo - Etili sacó a Draco de sus pensamientos. Este le dio una mirada de odio contenido - no te preocupes a mí tampoco me hace gracia trabajar contigo - dijo con un tono seco antes de retirarse.  
  
Draco observó a los alumnos en la biblioteca, su pareja aun no había llegado (faltaban unos 20 minutos) buscó unos libros y se ubico en una mesa retirada de los demás.  
  
A las 8 en punto Etili entró con paso decidido y vio que Draco ya trabajaba:  
  
- Salió aplicado el muchacho - murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la mesa, depositó su mochila en unos de los asientos vacíos - ¿Qué has conseguido? -  
  
- No mucho -  
  
- Mejor busca en la edad media - dijo mientras se quitaba la capa y soltó su cabello para luego arreglarlo con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza. Se volteo dulcemente y vio como Malfoy la observaba con la boca abierta - ¿qué te sucede? -  
  
- Nada - contestó cerrando la boca.  
  
Trabajaron por mas de dos horas sin decirse nada, la biblioteca estaba sola y la señora  
  
Pince de mala gana los había dejado trabajar sin correrlos.  
  
Draco dejó aun lado la pluma y con sus dedos retiro sus cabellos dorados que caían en su cara, se bajó un poco en el espaldar de la silla y abrió sus piernas para estar más cómodo.  
  
Miro a la chica, la cual escribía en un pergamino. Por alguna razón el ver a la chica le causaba gran gusto. Seria y autosuficiente, tomaba la pluma de modo muy elegante mientras hacia trazos firmes y hermosos, su respiración lenta, la forma como caían los rizos por su dulce cara (una cara tan angelical...), esos ojos de aquel color tan curioso que propinaban esas miradas de alegría, dulzura, dureza, severidad, vida...  
  
Él deseaba que todas esas miradas le pertenecieran al igual que las sonrisas que salían de sus sabios, esos labios que quería probar...  
  
-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - Etili le miraba profundamente.  
  
- Veía tu trabajo -  
  
-¡Ah! Bueno aun falta mucho de las posiciones de ataques -  
  
- Yo ya termine la historia de eso que los muggles practican, es esgrima -  
  
- Esto va para largo - la chica suspiró - ¿nos vemos mañana a la misma hora? -  
  
- Tengo practica de Quidditch - contestó de manera cortante.  
  
La chica recogió sus libros y los pergaminos, Draco la imitó y salieron de la biblioteca.  
  
-¿Entonces que haremos? - dijo Etili un poco cansada.  
  
- No dejaré la práctica de Quidditch -  
  
- No te conviene, ya que juegas pésimo - dijo en tono burlón.  
  
En Draco se desbordó toda la furia que tenia guardada solo para ella, la tomó por el cuello y la pego contra la pared haciendo que las mochilas se cayeran. Etili forcejeó, mas no grito, ni pidió clemencia. En los ojos de Draco pudo ver toda la furia que contenía y le devolvió una mirada penetrante.  
  
- Ya he soportado suficiente de ti, no me provoques mas - dijo el chico en un siseante murmullo apretando mas el cuello de Etili.  
  
Etili le observó y con su mano golpeó el costado del chico obligándolo a soltarla. Le empujó y callo de lleno en la roca fría.  
  
- No te atrevas a volver a tocarme - dijo arreglándose la túnica. Pero antes de poder recoger su mochila Draco la tomó por los hombros y la tumbó junto a él. Sujetándola aun hablo a su oído:  
  
- Mejor intentemos llevarnos bien mientras hacemos el trabajo, porque al paso que vamos nos mataremos antes de terminarlo -  
  
- Bien pensado Malfoy - dijo la chica soltándose de Draco y quitándoselo de encima para poder levantarse - ¿Cómo haremos mañana? -  
  
- Si quieres en mi sala común a eso de las 10 -  
  
- Bien, consigue un poco de agua o jugo y helado, de esa forma no tendremos problemas - levantó su mochila - buenas noches Draco - y volvió a besar la mejilla del chico dejándolo estático con el pulso acelerado.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hacia Draco ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Draco no lo podía creer, siempre que se enfrentaba a Etili ella lograba salir con algo que lo dejaba estático.  
  
El sentir de su piel le había creado una gran sensación de calor y por primera vez percibía el dulce aroma a Tiare que expedía su dulce cuerpo.  
  
Se despojo con rabia de sus libros y quitándose la túnica se sentó frente a la chimenea donde las llamas saltaban alegremente, abrió un poco su camisa mientras hacia a parecer una copa de chocolate, la cual bebió mientras su mirada se perdía dentro de las llamas y parecía encontrar a alguien mas detrás de ellas...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hacia Etili ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Etili subió silenciosamente las escaleras no podía sacarse de la mente ni del cuerpo la sensación que le había dejado el toque (aunque brusco) de Draco. Sentía sus poros abiertos transpirando lo que a su boca obligaba a callar.  
  
Tocó sus labios suavemente, no pudo resistirlo le había dado otro beso. Su piel era tan suave y a la vez tan fría, parecía seda. Al llegar a la sala común se despojo de la mochila, la capa y la túnica, se sentó frente al fuego he hizo aparecer una copa de chocolate, la cual bebió mientras su mirada se perdía en las llamas y parecía encontrar a alguien mas detrás de ellas...  
  
  
  
La noche siguiente Etili se cubrió con la capa invisible que su padre le había obsequiado y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras hasta las mazmorras, territorio de las serpientes. Llegó a un pasillo oscuro y se quedó estática enfrente de un muro con una gran lienzo verde.  
  
- Genial Malfoy, ¿cómo pretendes que entre si no me has dado la clave? - repuso un poco furiosa.  
  
- Jamás te la daría - le respondió una voz a su espalda - puedes quitarte la capa, no hay nadie mas adentro - el chico murmuró unas palabras y la roca se abrió para darles paso.  
  
La sala estaba decorada de manera muy hosca de un color verde apagado. Tapices largos cubrían las paredes y sillones que hacían juego con las pequeñas mesas de cedro.  
  
En el centro de la sala estaba la estatua del fundador de la casa y alrededor una serie de retratos de antiguos estudiantes de la misma.  
  
Tomaron asiento en una mesa alejada iluminada por unas pocas velas. Al quitarse la capa Etili dejo ver el vestido corto que cargaba (Draco lo detallo muy bien) y se dispuso a trabajar.  
  
Las horas pasaron lentas, ninguno de los dos hablaba (¿de qué hablarían?), Cerca de las 12 Etili dejó aun lado su pluma y fue esta vez ella quien miró a su compañero.  
  
No había mentido al decir que le gustaban los ojos de aquel chico, ¿a quien no le gustaría? Eran únicos, sus cabellos dorados casi color oro caía de manera muy sexy por su rostro. Su cabello... contrastaba con aquella piel blanca y fina y sus labios de color rosa y finos. No lo podía negar, le gustaba ver a Draco serio, serio como estaba ahora concentrado en lo que hacia se veía con gran fortaleza. Él levantó su mirada y la cruzó con la de la chica.  
  
-¿Descansamos? - dijo Etili ruborizada.  
  
- Te estas durmiendo ¿no? -  
  
- Algo -  
  
Tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones más cómodos cercanos al fuego. Draco sirvió un helado en un par de copas y se lo pasó a su acompañante.  
  
- Siempre eres tan callado -  
  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga? -  
  
- Cierto, no puedes criticar a los de mi casa, es lo único que sabes hacer -  
  
- Pensé que evitaríamos inconvenientes - respondió de manera cortante y comenzó a comer su helado.  
  
Etili también hizo lo mismo, le encantaba ese dulce, era uno de sus favoritos y disfrutaba comiéndolo. Miraba al fuego fijamente y saboreaba cada cucharada.  
  
Draco se comenzó a sentir incomodo al verla comer el helado. A cada cucharada saboreaba, luego lamía la cuchara y volvía a saborear sus labios antes de volver a tomar un poco mas de helado. Bueno, en realidad no se sentía incomodo sino repentinamente excitado, su respiración se había acelerado y había terminado que cambiar de postura en el asiento.  
  
Etili terminó su helado y poniéndose de pie habló:  
  
- Mañana practicáremos con la espada, ¿te parece bien en el tercer piso en el pasillo 6 de la derecha? - el chico solo llegó a asentir la cabeza, tenia un fuerte dolor - no te preocupes sé salir, buenas noches - volvió a besar la mejilla del chico - gracias por el helado - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de abandonar la sala.  
  
Por alguna razón Draco lo agradeció, ya no podía soportar mas la presión y se dirigió rápidamente al baño a tomar una ducha fría, para poder relajar su cuerpo.  
  
Etili subía con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios y una mirada entre divertida y traviesa.  
  
  
  
  
  
@--`---  
  
  
  
^_^ Les deseo un hermoso día. 


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

III  
  
  
  
Hoy había sido uno de esos días duros para Etili. En los que pasa de todo cuando menos esperas. Ya iba retrazada a su reunión, sin mencionar el mal carácter que llevaba:  
  
- Chiquillos revoltosos, no se como pueden convertir una simple tutoría en un desastre universal,... talvez el libro se equivoco al escribir sus nombres al momento de su nacimiento... porque tal desastre... y venga tuvieron que dejar el aula hecho nada... ahora tendré que ir a hablar con el director y explicarle todo... seguro me sus pende de las tutorías... y ahora la practica con este Slytherin, segurito que sale con una de sus patadas - pensaba la chica mientras bajabas por las escaleras y sin darse cuenta llegaba a su destino.  
  
Vio al Slytherin recostado del muro en muestra de su aburrimiento causado por la espera. Tenia un aspecto misterioso causado por la poca luz, Etili sonrió al verlo de aquella manera y se le acercó.  
  
- Trajiste tu espada me imagino, sácala y empecemos de una vez - dijo en tono seco.  
  
-¿Qué? Deja ver si entiendo: llegas tarde, amotinada y para remate con ganas de mandar a todo el mundo, ¿Quién te crees? - dijo Draco con su tono despectivo de siempre.  
  
- Mira, ya estoy bastante cansadita y si te pones pesadito no me hago responsable de mis actos - Etili le fulminó con la mirada mientras mantenía su espada en el cuello de Draco, quien la miraba con cierto temor y resentimiento - así que mejor saca tu espada y veamos en que mejoramos tus posiciones y ataques - dijo retirando su espada del cuello del chico y se quitó la túnica.  
  
-¿Qué hiciste con la chica dulce? Ya veo... no soportaste la tutoría con los de primer año - dijo en tono burlón, mientras su vista admiraba el vestido de la chica.  
  
- No me los recuerdes - Etili tomó su espada y profirió el primer ataque.  
  
Se enfrentaron casi como el primer día. Golpes fuertes y movimientos oportunos. Ambos manejaban bien el arte de las espadas. Etili expulsaba a cada a taque el enojo que contenía y Draco lograba retenerlo.  
  
Pasadas las horas Draco se encontraba bañado en sudor, la camisa blanca, ya casi transparente, se le pegaba al cuerpo, la respiración rápida, producto del cansancio físico, el cabello húmedo sobre su frente y ese movimiento que hacia cada cierto tiempo para apartarlo de sus ojos que la miraban fijamente, esa imagen hacia que las células de Etili reaccionaran.  
  
Draco veía de manera divertida a Etili, enojada como estaba se veía igual de bien. Y ese vestido que cargaba lo estaba matando por dentro. Su mirada seria y calculadora a cada movimiento de su espada, el movimiento natural de su cabello a cada giro de su cuerpo y la sorprendente manera como se mantenía fresca después de esas largas horas de practica.  
  
-¿Descansamos? - Draco ya no podía soportarlo más.  
  
- Si, lo necesitas - dijo Etili mientras amarraba sus rizos en una coleta.  
  
Draco se dejo caer cerca de la pared de la cual apoyó su espalda, con un movimiento muy sexy de su cabeza se quito los flequillos dorados de la frente. Con su camisa completamente húmeda pegada a su cuerpo, los pantalones negro de cuero y la posición que mantenía se veía muy sensual. Al verlo Etili no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
- Peleas bien. Pero deberías usar un poco más la cabeza para retener y atacar en el momento justo, talvez de esa forma no terminarías pareciendo recién salido de la ducha - Etili se había recostado de la pared opuesta a la que se encontraba Draco, pero se mantenía de pie.  
  
-¡Que chica! - Draco tenia la mirada divertida y una sonrisa malvada en sus finos labios.  
  
- Cierra la boca Malfoy - le gritó Etili de manera fría y cortante.  
  
-¡Que carácter! -  
  
-¡Basta! Mira que no estas en condiciones, no puedes ni mover un músculo -  
  
-¿Eso crees? - con un movimiento rápido recogió su espada y se abalanzó a Etili, quien logró parar la espada antes que llegara a su garganta.  
  
-¿Me leíste la mente? -  
  
- Eres muy predecible - dijo con una sonrisa malvada y picara.  
  
-¿De verdad te gustan mis ojos? - preguntó aun más cerca de su rostro, su pulso aceleraba y sabia que si no hacia algo no podría contenerse.  
  
- Si - la mirada dulce y penetrante hacia que su mente fantasease.  
  
-¿Qué mas te gusta? - preguntó aun más cerca.  
  
- Tu cabello dorado, casi oro, tus labios finos y rosa, tu piel, su tacto. Tu exquisito olor aun cuando transpiras - respondió conteniendo las crecientes ganas de besarle - pero ¿Sabes? -  
  
- Dime - Draco había tomado su cintura.  
  
- Tu egocentrismo te mata - con un movimiento rápido se desenredó por completo de Draco y su espada - aprende a ser gente y luego hablamos - guardando su espada salió por el pasillo.  
  
Draco se quedó estático un momento, insultó su nombre y se dispuso a regresar a su sala común, cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien acercarse.  
  
- Demonios es Filch - giró rápidamente y fue tras Etili, tenia que llegar primero que él o tendría problemas - no sé porque voy a ayudarte Dumbledore, pero más te vale que no me cachen - tomó un atajo y esperó a que la chica llegase rogando que Filch no la hubiese encontrado ya.  
  
Vio a la figura de Etili y con un movimiento rápido le tapó la boca y la condujo a una pequeña habitación. En la que entraron con mucha dificultad quedando sus cuerpos muy juntos. Draco la mantuvo así hasta que sintió que Filch había pasado. La respiración de ambos se había acelerado.  
  
Draco quitó su mano de la boca de la chica y esta se volteó suavemente. Miró agradecida a Draco y este sostuvo su mirada.  
  
- Se puede saber ¿por qué lo hiciste? -  
  
- No lo sé - Draco se había ruborizado. No sabia porque fue en su ayuda después de la manera en como lo trató.  
  
- Te debo una Draco ¿Qué quieres? -  
  
¿Draco? Lo había llamado por su nombre sin ningún tono de burla. Eso le agradaba. Miró los ojos de la chica. Draco sintió el olor a Tiare con un toque exótico entre chocolate y canela. Etili disfrutaba del fresco olor a pino que expedía el cuerpo de Draco.  
  
-¿Puede ser lo que yo quiera? -  
  
- Si esta a mi alcance y no va en contra de mis principios -  
  
Draco sabia lo que quería, quería esos labios que habían pronunciado su nombre sin nota de asco, burla u odio. Deseaba sentirlos, su cuerpo y su corazón lo demandaban.  
  
Tomó la cara de la chica y la besó con ansias, con pasión pero suave esperando el momento en que seria rechazado. Pero ella no le rechazó, se había quedado estática, sin poder creerlo; pero obedeció al deseo de su cuerpo y abrió un poco su boca, haciendo que el beso se hiciese mas profundo.  
  
Etili sintió el beso de Draco como si una suave brisa de bosque la invadiese con sus finos olores.  
  
Draco sintió el aliento de Etili como una dulce mezcla del trópico, algo como chocolate. Un chocolate que saboreaba con gran gusto.  
  
Draco pasó sus manos por la cintura y la acercó mas a él. Etili acariciaba sus cabellos y sus hombros.  
  
Lentamente separaron sus labios, sin querer que el beso terminase.  
  
Draco la miró a los ojos, aun con la cabeza media nublada:  
  
-¿Mañana a la misma hora? -  
  
- Mejor el lunes, aun no termino unos deberes y tengo examen de transformaciones -  
  
Salieron con cuidado de la habitación y sin decir nada mas se encaminaron a sus salas comunes.  
  
Draco no pudo dormir esa noche, sentía la mente nublada, una sensación de felicidad que le llenaba... pero la duda que solo hubiese sido el pago al favor que le dio...  
  
Etili tampoco pudo dormir, la sensación que le había dejado los labios de Draco la trastornaba, el toque de su piel, su respiración, su aroma, la había cautivado.  
  
La mañana siguiente Draco estaba muy atento de las personas que entraban en el salón comedor, la deseaba ver, la había soñado toda la noche y su ser demandaba que el sueño se convirtiese en realidad.  
  
Pero Etili no llegó hasta casi las diez. No había mucha gente desayunando. Tomó asiento al lado de Ron quedando frente a frente con esos ojos plata que la miraban fijamente.  
  
Comió lentamente, al terminar solo quedaban ellos. Draco se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a ella. Etili se levantó y con una sonrisa en su cara lo esperó.  
  
Draco tomó a Etili por la cintura, vio sus ojos (esos ojos hermosos que lo hacían cambiar de humor), pasó su vista a sus labios, esos labios que quería volver a besar. Deseaba comprobar que entre ellos si existía algo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el beso de esa noche no fuese solo el pago por su ayuda... sin poder resistirse mas volvió a besar los labios que tanto deseaba, volvió a probar ese sabor exótico, ese chocolate que le encantaba, sintió su olor que lo invadió y lo cautivo por completo.  
  
Etili no pudo resistirse a ese beso, su cuerpo reaccionó colocando todos sus sentidos alertas. Disfrutó esa brisa suave de bosque que le daba el aliento de Draco.  
  
Al separarse se miraron largamente, Etili colocó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Draco y le abrazó fuertemente, este no podía creerlo, alguien lo abrazaba y ella lo hacia de esa forma tan especial, temblorosamente pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Etili para corresponder a su abrazo.  
  
-¿Que te pasa Malfoy? - preguntó Crabbe - acaba de pasar Potter y no le has fastidiado -  
  
- Cállate Crabbe, déjenme solo -  
  
El lunes Draco estaba realmente irritado, deseaba con tantas asías ver a Etili, pero no pudo encontrarla por los pasillos, siquiera habían coincidido en la hora del desayuno y del almuerzo. Fue cuando decidió faltar a encantamientos para encontrarla.  
  
Subió a toda carrera las escaleras y la encontró hablando con Hermione. Se les acercó cuidadosamente y colocó su mano en el hombro de Etili, sin importarle la presencia de la otra chica. Etili se desprendió rápidamente de su mano y volteándose le grito:  
  
- No me toques Malfoy - usó un tono frío que hirió a Draco.  
  
- Solo quiero hablar contigo sobre el trabajo Dumbledore - dijo muy dolido.  
  
- Nos vemos luego Etili - dijo Hermione quien se fue a la biblioteca (que novedad)  
  
-¿Qué pasa? Quedamos que hoy a la misma hora para la practica ¿no? - dijo Etili con un tono de fastidiada. Draco la miraba sin poder creer la forma en que lo estaba tratando, de esa forma tan indiferente, que le lastimaba. - ¿no dirás nada? -  
  
-¿Que te crees? - preguntó Draco saliendo de su mundo colocando la mano en el cuello de la chica y pegando su espalda a la pared - ¿estas jugando conmigo Dumbledore? Vamos a dejar esto claro de una vez - sentía que la rabia lo invadía.  
  
- Cálmate Malfoy, que me lastimas -  
  
-¿Y tu no a mí? - dijo fríamente pero la soltó.  
  
Etili miró a Draco, colocó su mano en la mejilla y la acarició dulcemente:  
  
- No sé que me hiciste Draco, pero no te puedo sacar de mi mente - se acercó temerosa a los labios de Draco y los besó dulcemente, el cuerpo de Draco reaccionó a ese toque tan suave - pensé que me habías besado por lo de Filch -  
  
- Etili me gustas, me gustas mucho - la tomó en sus brazos y la besó largamente. No querían separarse, no querían ser interrumpidos.  
  
  
  
@--`--  
  
¿Qué les parece?  
  
Cuídense mucho. 


	5. Enséñame que de ti aprenderé

IV  
  
El sol se ocultó en el horizonte y la luna llena comenzó a aparecer tímidamente mientras Etili bajaba muy insegura hacia la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
En la entrada la esperaba su anfitrión, que esta vez no se escondió entre las sombras, sino que se dejaba iluminar por la suave luz de la única vela de aquel largo pasillo.  
  
Se colocaron frente a frente sosteniendo la mirada por un momento, hasta que Draco le dio paso y se sentaron en una de las mesas.  
  
Etili miró alrededor, la habitación tenia algo cambiado, poseía un poco mas de luz tenue que le quitaba la hosquedad. Vio en la mesa una flor de Tiare, la tomó con cuidado y aspiró su olor suavemente, no dijo nada a Draco, pero le agradecía enormemente aquel detalle, aquel detalle que estaba segura que le había costado un mundo conseguir...  
  
Abrieron sus libros y continuaron el informe en silencio, silencio solo roto por el sonido de las plumas contra el pergamino.  
  
Etili dejó de lado su pluma y cerrando el libro hizo que Draco se distrajera de su trabajo:  
  
- Ya habías aguantado mucho - dijo en tono seco sin mirara a la chica.  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir? Terminé las posiciones de ataque y de bloqueo y la descripción de las diferentes espadas, y si eso te parece poco también las ilustre todas - dijo con un deje de desprecio.  
  
- Baja la voz o se despertaran -  
  
- No hablo tan fuerte -  
  
- Aja -  
  
Esa simple expresión sacó de casillas a Etili. La mirada se volvió fría y amenazadora, Draco estaba especialmente divertido a ver la forma en la que había reaccionado. Cerró su libro y la miró divertido:  
  
-¿Quieres un helado? -  
  
La chica no le respondió, aunque pudo ver en su mirada que ya no estaba enojada, solamente se sentó en uno de los sofás grandes y perdió la mirada en el fuego.  
  
Él sirvió dos copas de helado de chocolate (como le gustaba ese nuevo y exótico sabor...) y vainilla (el postre se parecía tanto a ambos...) lo colocó con cuidado en la mesa del frente:  
  
-¿No piensas hablar? -  
  
- Me mandaste a callar -  
  
- Ya olvídalo - dijo sentándose a su lado - ya nos falta poco para terminar el trabajo, ¿cómo... - pero su pregunta fue cortada por el ruido de unos pasos subiendo por las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones. Sin pensarlo dos veces "Tiró" a Etili detrás del sofá (sí, leyeron bien la tiró como sí nada)... justo a tiempo:  
  
- Es tarde Malfoy ¿qué haces levantado? - la voz tonta de Crabbe le hablaba.  
  
- Hago el trabajo que nos mando Snape - dijo en forma cortante.  
  
- La idiota de Dumbledore no aporta nada ¿eh? -  
  
- Ni se te ocurra, ni se te ocurra volver a insultarla en mi presencia - le gritó sujetándolo del cuello y lo soltó empujándolo.  
  
- Estas muy raro últimamente, espero que estés por cambiar de opinión - dijo frotándose el cuello y volviendo a bajar las escaleras.  
  
Etili esperó a que los pasos cesasen y el ruido de una puerta al cerrar antes de levantarse con la mano en la cabeza:  
  
-¡Que cuidadoso eres!, Tu delicadeza me agobia - dijo en tono burlón mientras se volvía a sentar aun frotándose la cabeza.  
  
- Disculpa, no quería tumbarte de esa manera - dijo de forma cortante, con la vista aun enojada.  
  
- Tranquilo el dolor de mi espalda y mi cabeza desaparecerá pronto. Por cierto... - guardó silencio y analizó sus palabras - ya son dos las que te debo. Gracias -  
  
- Come tu helado - eso lo dijo de forma fría, pero Etili vio la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Tomó su copa y comenzó a comerlo de su manera tan singular. Pasado unos diez minutos Draco no lo soportó mas:  
  
-¿Tienes que comerlo de esa manera? - estaba enojado.  
  
-¿Te molesta? -  
  
- No -  
  
- Entonces ¿te incomoda? -  
  
- Eh... no -  
  
- Ya veo - dijo Etili con una mirada pícara después de dar un fugaz vistazo a Draco - tranquilo ya falta poco - dijo con una sonrisa malvada.  
  
- Si - dijo Draco sonrojado. Mas que sonrojado estaba rojo como el cabello de Ron - ¿a qué jugamos Dumbledore? -  
  
- Yo a nada - lo miró - ¿por qué lo dices? -  
  
- Por nada - dijo molesto desviando la mirada de la chica. Ella le continuó viendo, no podía evitarlo, era tan guapo, tan seguro de sí, pero le ocultaba algo y ella lo averiguaría...  
  
-¡Malfoy! - él la miró - ¿Cómo lo logras? -  
  
-¿Qué cosa? - preguntó fastidiado.  
  
- El verte tan guapo enojado y todo lo demás - Etili se sonrojó al preguntar, pero no tanto como Draco - y ¿no me piensas responder? -  
  
- Para Dumbledore - dijo Draco sonriendo.  
  
- Bueno entonces me voy, que duermas bien - dijo levantándose y arreglando su falda - mejor toma una ducha primero - le quiño un ojo y salió de la habitación.  
  
Hizo lo que la chica le sugirió, no para seguirle la corriente, sino porque su cuerpo se lo exigía. Esa noche no probó los labios que le hacían desmayar, no supo porque pero mantuvo su mente en las ultimas palabras que le había dicho el idiota de Crabbe... aun no pensaba cambiar de opinión, era lo que deseaba... o eso creía. Cerró la ducha y cubrió su cuerpo con la dormilona de seda gris antes de entrar a su cama, escuchó el silencio de la noche y se durmió.  
  
Etili subió un poco triste las escaleras, Draco la había ignorado por completo "¿qué se cree el idiota ese?", Soltó los libros sobre la mesa de noche y se metió en la cama sin cambiarse. Estaba entre enojada y triste, escuchó el silencio de la noche y se quedó dormida.  
  
Etili se levantó con un mejor humor, se fue rápidamente a la ducha y dejó que el agua tibia acariciara su piel, mientras tarareaba una canción.  
  
Al bajar al comedor descubrió que habían servido uno de sus platos favoritos: crepas. Las degustó divinamente mientras reía de las bromas de Ron. Vio entre los diferentes alumnos al chico de cabellos dorados mirándola fijamente, buscó dentro de su mochila un pergamino y escribió una breve nota que envió con la lechuza de Harry antes de irse a sus clases.  
  
Draco miró sorprendido la pequeña nota que le acababan de enviar:  
  
No sé en realidad que mosca te picó, pero si te parece nos vemos hoy a las ocho en la terraza de la clase de adivinación para practicar la demostración para que mi tío no nos quinde.  
  
Atte. "Dumbledore"  
  
PD: Sonreír no te hace daño.  
  
=0P  
  
Lo ultimo parecía una carita sacándole la lengua, se imaginó a Etili haciendo aquel gesto y sonrió levemente antes de guardar la nota e irse con sus "guardaespaldas" a la primera clase del día.  
  
Subió pesadamente las escaleras, ya le dolían las piernas. Y eso de cargar la espada le cansaba mas, al llegar observó el lugar y le pareció el indicado para entrenar.  
  
La brisa le acarició la mejilla y el olor a Tiare penetró a su cuerpo, fue en ese momento cuando la vio: con una falda aun más corta de la que solía utilizar, la silueta de Etili, recostada levemente de la pared con la cabeza en alto, con la vista al horizonte. Se dirigió hacia ella y se recostó de igual manera viendo hacia el mismo lugar.  
  
-¿Comenzamos ahora? -  
  
- Déjame tomar un poco de aire -  
  
- Esta bien -  
  
-¿Ya planificaste todo? -  
  
- No, sé vera mejor si es espontáneo, solo debemos practicar el no matarnos el uno al otro -  
  
- Esa es la parte difícil del asunto ¿no? - rió misteriosamente y ella le imitó.  
  
Practicaron por dos largas horas y para sorpresa de ambos Draco no parecía recién salido de la ducha (que pena... me agrada imaginar su camisa pegada a su cuerpo), aunque su cuerpo si le demandaba descanso. Colocó su capa negra en el piso se sentó invitando a que Etili también lo hiciese.  
  
Sus miradas se perdieron en el firmamento.  
  
- Malfoy -  
  
- Dime - dijo de manera cortante.  
  
- Nada, si me responderás así ni quiero preguntar -  
  
- Tú lo decides -  
  
- Mira, intento ser amable contigo, intento romper este silencio pesado y me sacas unas patadas que ni te cuento como me hacen sentir, si no te agrada mi presencia me lo dices y me voy apenas terminemos las prácticas y eso. Así todos somos más felices, yo no me siento mal, ni con ganas de matarte y tu te vas feliz con tus amigos a hablar de lo que se te antoje - dijo molesta.  
  
-¿Amigos? - rió tristemente - si como no... - volvió a poner la cara seria - haz lo que quieras Dumbledore -  
  
- Me sacas de quicio Malfoy -  
  
- Y tu me traes loco y no me estoy quejando de nada - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se agrandó al ver la cara de atónita y sonrojada de Etili. Volvió a ponerse serio y suspiró antes de continuar - ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta? ¿Qué no sé que en realidad no tengo amigos, amigos de verdad? ¿Qué me lo paso bien acompañado de dos idiotas que ni siquiera entienden lo que les digo? No es fácil ser un Slytherin niñita, y mucho menos un Malfoy - dejo escapar un suspiro - La infancia que he tenido no se la deseo a nadie... aunque te parezca cursi. Todo es por culpa de mi padre. Con todo lo que quiere que haga, si se enterase de que estoy hablando contigo como si tal cosa... que me he... olvídalo, ya he recibido bastantes castigos por cosas de menos importancia -  
  
- Los padres siempre nos exigen muchas cosas -  
  
- Pero estoy seguro que los tuyos al menos te han apoyado en lo que hicieses, te han dado su cariño. Vamos hasta el mismo Snape se vuelve nada cuando te tiene cerca y te abraza. Yo jamás tuve esas clases de atenciones - dijo con resentimiento - lo más amable que me podía decir mi padre era: "ya era hora que te levantaras, ponte hacer algo útil" - su voz contenía su rabia, su dolor.  
  
- No lo sabia Draco -  
  
Etili no sabia que hacer, se sentía culpable por ver a Draco en ese estado. Pero le alegraba el hecho de que le confiara algo como eso.  
  
Era esa la razón por la que Draco era tan frío, tan amargado. Nunca había conocido que era una caricia y por lo que decía tampoco había recibido una palabra amable de parte de sus padres... imaginó el sufrimiento que debía sentir... se levantó de un salto y le tendió la mano:  
  
- Ven, acompáñame, te mostraré algo - el chico la observó y se levantó de mala gana. Etili lo condujo hasta la terraza.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a lanzar? - dijo irónicamente.  
  
- Ganas no me faltan... pero por ahora tengo una mejor idea - dijo algo sarcástica.  
  
- Ve el cielo -  
  
-¿Para eso me hiciste pararme? Lo veía bien de donde estaba -  
  
- Ve el cielo -  
  
- Ya lo he visto antes, est.... -  
  
- Solo velo ¿quieres? - dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia.  
  
Draco levantó la vista y miró las numerosas estrellas, la luna llena y respiró el fresco aire.  
  
-¿Y ahora que? - preguntó medio aburrido.  
  
-¡Hay que ver! Le cortas la inspiración a cualquiera con tu mal humor - dijo enojada volviendo a poner su vista en el chico. Este sonrió.  
  
-¿Nunca ves el cielo? -  
  
- Me parece una bobería -  
  
- Es más bonito que la piedra fría ¿a qué sí? - dijo en tono normal y el chico la miró - yo lo veo cuando necesito pensar en algo -  
  
-¿Y esto era lo que querías enseñarme? - dijo volviendo la vista a la luna.  
  
- No, era esto -  
  
Etili tomó las manos del chico y las acarició suavemente. Él la miraba algo asustado, pero aquélla sensación le gustaba. Etili acarició sus brazos y luego le abrazó, sintió como el pulso de Draco comenzaba a acelerase mientras le hacia pequeñas caricias en la espalda.  
  
-¿Por qué lo haces? - preguntó un poco tímido, temiendo que Etili le quitase los brazos de sus hombros y acabase el abrazo.  
  
- Por la misma razón por la cual me has defendido - Etili sintió como los brazos de Draco la acercaban mas a él. Lo soltó y tomando su mano caminaron hasta la capa donde se volvieron a sentar. Draco tímidamente pasó su mano por el cuello de Etili y comenzó acariciar su brazo, ella se recostó de su hombro y tomó su mano cariñosamente, Draco se puso tenso pero poco a poco se relajó.  
  
Draco sintió la piel de Etili, tan tibia como el caribe. Sentía que lo quemaba a cada tacto. Etili acariciaba el cabello de Draco, lo hacia sentir querido, y eso es lo que ella quería, que Draco sintiese cuanto lo amaba. Al acariciar su cuello el chico se sobre saltó un poco, pero no se pudo resistir, siempre se dejó llevar por las manos de Etili que le hacían sentir tan bien, de vez en cuando le susurraba palabras al oído que lo hacían desvariar y volver al momento y el lugar donde se encontraba. Era una experiencia tan nueva para él. Las horas pasaron y Etili se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Draco apoyando su cabeza de su cuello, sin soltar ni por un instante sus manos. Con mucha dulzura Draco acarició su mejilla y la despertó.  
  
- Son cerca de las cinco. Seguro que tienes que hacer mil y una cosas antes de irte a clases - dijo un poco triste.  
  
-¿Nos vemos acá mañana a la misma hora? - preguntó acariciando su mejilla.  
  
- Tengo practica -  
  
- Y ¿aun piensan que nos ganaran? -  
  
- No hagas que te odie de nuevo -  
  
- Y ¿acaso alguna vez de verdad lo hiciste? - dijo pícaramente. Él tomó su espada y se levantó:  
  
- Adiós Dumbledore - y se fue sin mirar atrás.  
  
- De nada - gritó la chica molesta.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hacia Draco ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Esa noche durante el entrenamiento estaba algo aburrido. El gritarle a los miembros del grupo no le causaba ningún placer, pero debían entrenar y él como capitán de equipo tenia que hacer que trabajasen. Sentía que el sueño lo tumbaba, pero para nada sentía el cuerpo pesado... cansado. Recordó la forma dulce como Etili acarició su espalda, sus brazos, su cara, seguro esa era la razón por la cual hoy su cuerpo no le exigía descanso.  
  
Al terminar su ducha se sentó frente al fuego y lo observó largamente, buscó entre las llamas, se sintió observado y en su cabeza retumbó su dulce voz: "mañana a las ocho"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hacia Etili ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Etili terminaba su mapa de estrellas rodeada de gente, pero aun así se sentía sola, incompleta. Recogió sus libros y tomó un largo baño.  
  
El agua tibia la hacia pensar, la hacia recordar, la relajaba y lograba que su mente volase hacia lugares tan deseado. Pensaba en que en ese momento Draco se encontraba volando, se lo imaginaba montado en su escoba, dominándola a cada vuelta en el aire... un vuelo perfecto, como deseaba poder estar con él en ese momento... poder volar juntos y perderse...  
  
Al terminar su ducha se sentó frente al fuego y lo observó largamente, buscó entre las llamas, se sintió observada y en su cabeza retumbó su dulce voz: "mañana a las ocho"  
  
No se pusieron de acuerdo ese día, si lo pensaban bien siquiera se habían visto.  
  
Pero hay estuvieron, a las ocho, recostados de la misma columna, mirando hacia el mismo sentido.  
  
-¿Empezamos de una vez? - cortó el silencio.  
  
-¿Estas seguro? ¿La subida no te dejó sin aire? - respondió divertida.  
  
No había duda, eran los mejores. Conocían sus movimientos y hacían que aquella simple practica pareciese todo un duelo de profesionales.  
  
La práctica se extendió por largas horas, pero no se quejaron, disfrutaban trabajar juntos y sabían que si se detenían estaría próxima la despedida. Y ninguno de los dos podría soportarlo, lo sabían.  
  
Draco se dejo caer por el cansancio, Etili lo miró dulcemente y bajó su espada sentándose a su lado. Se recostó de su hombro y dejó salir un suspiro.  
  
-¿No me digas que te cansaste? - dijo de forma irónica.  
  
- Entonces no preguntes - contestó enojada.  
  
Draco pasó su mano por la cintura de Etili y volvió a sentir su piel caliente, a pesar de que usaba su camisa. El olor a Tiare que desprendía era aun más fuerte, más penetrante.  
  
Etili se embriagó con el olor a bosque fresco que desprendía el cuerpo de Draco y sintió sus manos que la atraían tímidamente, la quería mas cerca de sí y ella se dejó.  
  
Etili hizo ademán de soltarse de los brazos de Draco, pero este la sujeto con mas firmeza.  
  
- Debo irme, tengo prueba mañana y estoy segura que no quieres estar durmiéndote durante la presentación -  
  
Draco la ayudó a levantarse y la sostuvo firmemente de la cintura mientras la veía fijamente.  
  
- Bésame de una vez - dijo Etili algo fastidiada - ya lo has hecho ¿por qué ahora no? -  
  
- Porque ahora te amo mas que antes -dijo firmemente, Etili sintió que las piernas le fallaron (¿y a quien no?) Y se recostó de él. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y la subió un poco antes de depositarle un beso tan añorado por ambos.  
  
Draco la besó con pasión, firmeza, amor, Etili sintió que todo su mundo se nublaba y que fuera de ese beso tan maravilloso no existía nada más. Se aferró a Draco en un abrazo, haciendo que el beso fuese mas profundo. Sentían que el aire le faltase, pero lo conseguían en el beso del otro, haciendo que sus respiraciones fuesen una al igual que los latidos de sus corazones. Al separar sus labios el mundo que conocían comenzó a aparecer de nuevo, aunque un tanto borroso...  
  
- Draco - Etili lo miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla - Te Amo - volvió a besar sus labios y se fue a su habitación.  
  
Draco se quedó estático ante las ultimas palabras de Etili. No lo podía creer "alguien en este mundo le amaba, y ese alguien era Etili, quien le hacia sentirse tan feliz como nunca lo había estado", bajo las escaleras hasta su alcoba y durmió profundamente, con el deseo que el próximo día llegase pronto.  
  
Etili despertó perezosamente pero sonrió al ver, al lado de su almohada un par de Tiares recien cortados con una pequeña nota: Gracias.  
  
Bajó directo a su examen de herbología, porque ni tiempo de comer le había dado.  
  
En el almuerzo se podía ver las caras de los alumnos del 6to curso muy preocupadas y molestas, al fin el día de la presentación había llegado y muchos discutían (no de manera muy civilizada) los últimos detalles.  
  
Etili se encaminó sola al aula donde encontró a Severus sentado, esperando al resto de la clase. Se acercó y depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla antes de tomar asiento justo con el toque de la campana.  
  
El mejor trabajo fue el de ambos y la presentación más impresionante también. Combinaron sus estilos únicos y su gran conocimiento sobre el manejo de espadas, dejando a todos impresionados.  
  
Se sentaron juntos a terminar de ver los grupos y Etili susurró suavemente al oído de Draco:  
  
- Ya puedes matarme y seguir odiándome - Draco la miró por un momento y contestó a su oído en un tono que hizo que Etili se sobre saltara:  
  
- Me temo que eso es ya imposible - y tiernamente besó su oído, haciendo que todas las células del cuerpo de Etili reaccionasen. Pero ambos voltearon al frente, habían sentido la misma mirada penetrante: Severus había visto aquello y sonreía abiertamente.  
  
  
  
@--`--  
  
Motivo del cambio: siguiente capitulo un tanto fuerte, para mayores de quince diría yo... aunque a los doce años creo que el tema de la sexualidad ya debió ser tratado por vuestros padres. No se apenen al sacra sus dudas sobre eso con ellos, ellos conocen más del tema que vuestros amigos, la razón es simple: Véanse a un espejo y sabrán lo que les digo.  
  
Para los padres: No se alarmen, no corromperé a vuestros hijos. Es algo normal. Y no es triple X, ni nada por el estilo, mas bien léanlo y a ver que tal, luego tratan con sus hijos.  
  
Recuerden que me hacen sonreír cuando me dejan mensajes así que adelante... y ahora dejen el doble, porque los pocos que tenia antes se han borrado, al cambiar la historia de lugar =0(  
  
Cuídense mucho...  
  
=0) 


	6. En ti soy

V  
  
Etili estaba ensimismada en un libro de cuentos fantásticos, acostada en la hierva ya casi seca por la presencia del otoño, cercana a un árbol, frente al lago.  
  
Draco se le acercó silenciosamente, llevaba horas observándola y había decidido ir hasta donde se encontraba. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, ella pasó su vista desde el libro a su acompañante:  
  
- ¿Te ayudo en algo? -  
  
- No te desprenderás de mi tan fácil - dijo fríamente.  
  
- No pensaba hacerlo - dijo volviendo a su lectura.  
  
-¿Puedo quedarme? -  
  
- Claro - Draco se levantó y se sentó apoyando su espalda del árbol. Etili se volteó y lo miró, con un leve suspiro también se levantó y se sentó muy cerca de Draco - ¿puedo recostarme de ti? - Draco le sonrió y acomodó sus piernas para que ella pudiese estar cómoda.  
  
Acarició sus cabellos mientras ella terminaba su libro en silencio. Al llegar la noche entraron juntos, tomados de la mano, causando un gran alboroto, solo cortado por la voz de Severus:  
  
- No hay nada que ver, vayan a comer - Etili le sonrió y él se les acercó. Miró fijamente a Draco - Cuidado con lo que hagas Malfoy, porque olvidaré a que casa perteneces si me das un solo motivo - Draco asintió y entró tomado de la mano con Etili al comedor.  
  
Draco no soportaba mas la situación, a cada momento extrañaba a Etili, extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, sus bromas, su presencia en si. Las noches eran interminables, como extrañaba esas noches de trabajo juntos.  
  
Etili se le acercó cuando salía de la biblioteca:  
  
- Malfoy - llamó su atención y este volteó un tanto mal humorado - tengo un trabajo de pociones, ¿Me ayudas? - Draco sonrió solo con la mirada.  
  
Ella también le extrañaba, le había pedido ayuda en pociones, una materia que ha ambos se le daba muy bien. Se volvió y se sentaron juntos, un tanto apartados del bullicio de los demás estudiantes. Terminaron sus deberes, deseaban tanto la privacidad que tenían en la noche, deseaban besarse, abrazarse, acariciarse, pero con tantas miradas se le hacia sumamente difícil. Severus se les acercó y entregándole una llave les mostró una sala de estudio apartada de las mesas normales.  
  
A partir de ese momento, ese era el lugar favorito de ambos. No era un lugar muy grande, solo tenia una pequeña chimenea, un par de ventanales, una pequeña biblioteca, la mesa de estudio de roble con sus sillas, un espacio libre mas o menos grande (lo suficiente para practicar con las espadas) con un tapiz verde, la puerta de ingreso y un paisaje en un cuadro.  
  
Etili había adornado aquel lugar con un pequeño pino y una pequeña mata de Tiare que Draco había sacado de Dios sabe donde. La habitación siempre se mantenía fresca, silenciosa, solo roto por sus risas, sus palabras, sus caricias...  
  
Sus deberes lo hacían juntos en aquella pequeña sala, hasta que la señora Pince los sacaba muy entrada la noche y caminaban libremente por los pasillos sin temor a que Filch los cachara (todo por obra de Severus), a veces se iban a las salas comunes, cuando ya todos dormían para estar mas tiempo juntos.  
  
Aquélla noche estaban en la sala común de Slytherin, Etili sentada en uno de los sofás y Draco recostado de sus piernas acariciando sus brazos.  
  
- Este fin de semana será el juego - comentó Draco.  
  
- Y tu sigues de iluso creyendo que podrás derrotarnos ¿no? - dijo Etili en tono burlón. Draco se paró de su regazo de un salto.  
  
- Mira niña, los haremos polvo - dijo molesto.  
  
- Como tu digas, igual ganaremos - dijo muy divertida por la reacción de Draco.  
  
- Te agrada hacerme enfadar ¿cierto? -  
  
- No, ¿Me das helado? - dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¿Para que me tortures? No te daré - dijo molesto y un tanto sonrojado.  
  
- Bueno no me des - dijo cruzándose de brazos y fijando su vista en el fuego. Volteó a ver a Draco y sin poder resistirlo lo rodeó con sus brazos y besó su cuello, su cabeza, sus labios. Se unieron en un beso largo y profundo, les agradaba tanto sentirse tan juntos...  
  
- Aun no te daré el helado - dijo Draco aun abrazado a Etili.  
  
- Ya no lo quiero, me has dado algo aun mas delicioso - volvió a besar sus labios y le sonrió.  
  
- No te vayas, aun no -  
  
- Sabes que por mi me quedaría - le volvió a besar, sentía que el mundo se hacia mil pedazos cada vez que Draco le pedía que se quedase de aquella manera, tan dulce, tan inocente.  
  
El juego fue impresionante. Los equipos se batieron a muerte (y casi se matan), la ética no les importaba mucho mientras encontraran la forma de anotar tantos antes que la deseada Snitch pareciera.  
  
Los cazadores hacían cualquier cosa para tener la pelota roja en las manos el tiempo suficiente para hacerla pasar por alguno de los aros. Los golpeadores no se molestaban en asegurarse de lo que golpeaban o desviaban de ruta eran precisamente las blugers.  
  
Los abucheos y aclamaciones hacían retumbar las tribunas a cada movimiento de los jugadores.  
  
El juego se extendió por mas de tres horas, los jugadores ya no aguantaban mas, los innumerables golpes que habían llevado, las caídas casi mortales y el cansancio de montar la escoba por tanto tiempo.  
  
Gryffindor ganaba con una puntuación de 300 puntos contra 150.  
  
La tribuna ahogó un grito, ambos buscadores bajaban en forma de picada en busca, sin duda alguna, de la preciada pelota dorada. Ante el momento de sorpresa uno de los cazadores de la casa de Slytherin intento a toda costa de marcar un tanto mas.  
  
Draco bajaba rápidamente, seguido de cerca de Harry. Se acostó en la escoba para agarrar mas velocidad...  
  
El cazador se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia los aros, Draco buscaba la forma de esquivar a Harry sin perder de vista la Snitch.  
  
El cazador esquivo a una de las cazadoras, Draco giró rápidamente.  
  
Como una flecha logró marcar un tanto mas para su equipo, Harry había tocado en un mal ángulo la escoba de Draco quien ahora caía a toda velocidad hacia el campo de juego.  
  
De la tribuna no se escuchaba ni el mas leve sonidos, todos impresionados por aquella hazaña de los equipos. Otro cazador de Slytherin consiguió marcar otro tanto junto antes que Draco cayera de lleno en el campo con una mano extendida y una mirada de triunfo.  
  
- Malfoy ha atrapado la Snitch... 300 puntos contra 320 Slytherin ha ganado señores -  
  
La tribuna verde rompió en aplausos, gritos y alegría. Todos los jugadores, sin elección pasaron por manos de la enfermera, quien tenia una cara de preocupación increíble.  
  
Etili había observado el juego completo y con una leve sonrisa celebró la victoria de Slytherin.  
  
Draco tuvo que quedarse esa noche en la enfermería, estaba realmente molesto por ello, pasaría la noche solo en ese lugar, sin poder ir a celebrar con los de su casa, sin poder burlarse de la cara de los Gryffindor.  
  
La puerta se abrió, no pudo ver mas que la sombra de la enfermera y la de otra persona que se dirigían hacia donde el estaba, como no quería otro remedio asqueroso cerró los ojos y procuró parecer que dormía profundamente. Pero su nariz percibió aquel aroma tan anhelado por él, el aroma a Tiare fresco, pero aun así no abrió los ojos.  
  
Etili se acercó con cuidado a la camilla, no quería despertarle, besó su frente y luego sus labios, cuando se disponía a partir, Draco la sujetó y besó su mano.  
  
-¿Cómo has sabido que soy yo? -  
  
- Nadie mas huele tan delicioso, ni besa de esa manera -  
  
-¿De esta manera? - Etili volvió a besar sus labios, pero esta vez el beso fue profundo y correspondido.  
  
- Si, de esa misma - dijo Draco un poco mareado por el beso. Lo cual hizo que Etili sonriera - ¿vienes a felicitarme por mi victoria? - dijo muy divertido viendo a la chica.  
  
- Dieron un excelente partido los dos equipos, cualquiera merecía ganar -  
  
- Pero fuimos nosotros quienes ganamos -  
  
- Si sigues dormirás solo esta noche - dijo algo molesta Etili.  
  
- Te duele que perdieras cierto -  
  
- Te lo estoy advirtiendo por las buenas -  
  
- No me quitaras mi diversión con esas amenazas - rió abiertamente.  
  
- Felicitaciones por tu victoria - dijo muy bajo - aunque fue solo por 20 puntos - dijo un poco mas contenta.  
  
- Pero igual les ganamos -  
  
Etili se sentó a su lado y vio que Draco había quedado bastante mal después del juego.  
  
- Mira como has quedado -  
  
- Claro con el salvaje de Potter -  
  
- Eso es para que aprendas a no interponerte en su camino -  
  
-¿Y lo vas a defender a él? - dijo molesto.  
  
- Lo puedo defender, pero es a ti a quien pienso cuidar -  
  
Tomó la pomada que estaba en la mesa de noche y comenzó a frotarla en los golpes que tenia Draco en los brazos. Suavemente fue aliviando el dolor de su cuerpo mas con sus caricias que con la pomada. Le quitó tímidamente la camisa de la dormilona y curó su espada desnuda. La acarició y la besó, produciendo que Draco comenzase a excitarse. Este se volteó y buscó los labios de quien lo hacia sentirse tan bien, tan amado, tan cuidado. Se besaron largamente. Etili ruborizada comenzó a curar el pecho de Draco, palpando cada centímetro con sus dedos, quitando el dolor que tenia, convirtiendo todo aquello en una caricia suave. Draco poco a poco fue cediendo y durmió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
Al despertar descubrió que ya su cuerpo no le dolía y vio tiernamente a Etili que dormía en el sofá muy cerca de él. No había pasado la noche solo, ella lo había cuidado, lo había vigilado hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ambos. Deseó con toda su alma tenerla cerca de él y vio que despertaba tiernamente. Le dirigió una sonrisa, antes de recoger sus rizos en una cola alta e ir a darle su beso de buenos días.  
  
Las semanas pasaron y las estaciones también, bueno al menos la de otoño. En una semana mas los alumnos se irían a casa de su familia a pasar las festividades.  
  
Draco y Etili se encontraban muy a gusto en el pequeño estudio que tenían solo para ellos enfrente de la chimenea.  
  
- ¿Qué harás en Navidad? - quiso saber Draco, Etili percibió una nota de miedo en sus palabras.  
  
- Me quedare acá con mis tíos - respondió tristemente.  
  
- Pensé que te irías con tus padres -  
  
- Draco son solo dos semanas de vacaciones, no pretenderás que en ese tiempo viaje a América - besó su cuello - ¿tu que harás? -  
  
- Me quedare también - acarició los brazos de la chica y comenzó a besar su brazos descubiertos - ¿no tienes frió? - continuó besándola.  
  
- Cuando estoy contigo nunca lo siento -  
  
Ante esta respuesta Draco buscó los labios de Etili, pero esta se soltó de sus brazos y salió corriendo por los pasillos hasta el patio, cuando Draco salió lo atacó no con menos de veinte bolas de nieve haciendo que se enfureciese.  
  
Draco hubiese respondido al ataque de no estar consciente que su novia solo tenia unos pantalones que le quedaban muy bien, una camisa sin manga y que empezaba a congelarse. Se le acercó a todo rabiar y le colocó la capa sobre los hombros y la volvió a llevar al estudio.  
  
- Estas loca - dijo mientras calentaba un poco de chocolate.  
  
- Si, por ti - Etili se había colocado a su espalada y le besaba el cuello muy dulcemente - no necesito el chocolate - dijo firmemente volteando a Draco, quien la abrazó fuertemente mientras la besaba.  
  
La noche de Navidad fue muy especial e intima, no habían muchos alumnos (un par de Ravenclaw, tres de Gryffindor [Etili y un par de chiquillos de primero] y Draco de Slytherin), todos los demás se habían ido a casa por el temor al brujo tenebroso: Voldemort.  
  
Al acabar la cena Draco acompaño a Etili a su sala común e insistió tanto que no tuvo mas remedio que entrar (los de primero muy cansados por la comilona ya dormían profundamente), observaron largamente las llamas de la chimenea abrazados. Etili besaba cariñosamente el cuello de Draco y este lo disfrutaba enormemente.  
  
Draco ya había decidido que era hora de regresar a su habitación.  
  
Se abrazaron largamente y se besaron. Los labios de Draco recorrieron la base del cuello de Etili y ella se entregó a sus caricias.  
  
Entraron juntos a la habitación...  
  
El pasado y el futuro se desvanecieron, solo existía el aquí y el ahora. Suspiros... caricias... Etili fue arcilla que sus manos modelaron, fue campo labrado con su cuerpo. Él fue volcán, ella fue tierra, él fuego, ella madera. Él fue poeta y su piel sus versos, fue mariposa surgida del capullo de sus manos. Una ola incontenible la cubrió y la arrastró. Hubo una explosión, la explosión primigenia del universo que les hizo parte suya, ellos dos fueron el universo mismo, sin principio, ni final, sin ayer, ni mañana, sin limites, sin tiempo, sin fronteras... Sus manos le enseñaron el cielo, le mostró las selvas vírgenes, montañas escarpadas, ríos caudalosos y playas tranquilas. Su boca le mostró el sabor de las estrellas; su piel, el aroma del bosque, de las nubes. Su cuerpo fue su roca y su guardia, el de ella fue su templo. Sus ojos fueron su refugio, los de ella su pecado.  
  
Se perdieron juntos y juntos encontraron el camino de regreso.  
  
Etili cerró los ojos y se abandonó en la experiencia exquisita e intercambiable de su cuerpo, de su olor. Él mantuvo los suyos abiertos aprendiendo de su entrega, sus rubores, sus sonrisas.  
  
Ahora él duerme y ella le observa. La luz de la aurora amenaza separarlos y ella llena sus ojos con su imagen apacible, que conserva una leve sonrisa en los labios usualmente recios.  
  
- Draco Malfoy, aun me estremezco al adivinar tu desnudez bajo mis sabanas, al recordar tu cuerpo fuerte, tus suspiros, tu aliento en mi oído y tus manos y tu boca marcando mi piel como fuego. Te miro dormir y recuerdo que apenas hace poco, tus dedos dibujaron en mi cuerpo y tu voz me enseño un canto salvaje, primitivo, que yo no conocía - besó su pecho y se entregó al sueño.  
  
Draco despertó y descubrió el cuerpo de su amada entre sus brazos, como tanto tiempo lo había deseado. Él le había entregado la llave de su corazón y ella la había usado correctamente, hasta el punto de habérsele entregado de tal manera. Recordó sus besos, sus caricias, sus suspiros. Besó la frente de su amada y acarició sus cabellos, su espalda desnuda.  
  
Draco se sentía completo, se sentía...  
  
Sintió el suave despertar de Etili, quien le sonrió tímidamente, besó sus labios amados y sin poder contenerse se volvieron a amar...  
  
  
  
  
  
@--`---  
  
  
  
Nota importante de la Autora, así que lean: ....  
  
Chicos... las relaciones sexuales son algo normal y por eso no les voy a decir que no lo hagan... pero estén conciente que, aunque el amor no tenga edad, sus cuerpos si, hay un tiempo para cada cosa.  
  
Recuerden que aunque ustedes amen con todo el corazón a esa persona y auque sus cuerpos estén activos a partir de los doce o trece años, estos aun no están listos para esta clase de relaciones...  
  
Lo mejor que les recomiendo es que no se pongan a inventar y no mantengan relaciones sexuales prematuras (la adolescencia y la niñez son épocas muy hermosas, no se las frustren, ni se las acorten, ya tendrán tiempo para eso mas tarde), disfruten su noviazgo y esperen tener la suficiente madurez, tanto física como mental, para ver a quien le van a entregar uno de los regalos mas preciados que Dios les ha dado: sus cuerpos... porque a todas estas imagino que ya le han entregado su amor a esa persona.  
  
Sigan a su corazón pero también usen la cabeza.  
  
*Otra cosa sin menos importancia:  
  
Chillen, pataleen, hagan lo que hagan, a esto como mucho le quedan unos dos o tres capítulos...  
  
Recuerden los que les dije a principio: es una historia corta, loca y todo lo demás, que se me ocurrió en un aburrido viaje en autobús, desde Nice hasta Barcelona (Francia amada, España añorada, como me agradó tocar tierras tan amadas como la patria misma), los que ya hayan hecho el viajecito ya saben de que les hablo.... Así que no pretendan que esto sea largo...  
  
Reafirmo que lo mío es estilo Salazar (suspiro) aunque Draco no tenga nada malo (sonrió perversamente), esta tómenla como una historia aparte, en un tiempo y un mundo diferente al que "Una Historia..." se desarrolla. Tómenlo como: que hubiese ocurrido si Salazar Slartinn nunca hubiese llegado a Inglaterra.  
  
Bien ahora respondo los review que me han hecho sonreír =0): 


	7. La Llamada

VI  
  
El sol y la luna se pusieron varias veces y ellos seguían juntos.  
  
Todas las noches las pasaban juntos en la sala abandona de Slytherin, en el día recorrían los jardines blancos, los pasillos solos, la biblioteca.  
  
Retornó la normalidad. Los alumnos volvieron y la rutina se instaló de nuevo en Hogwarts.  
  
Etili se mantenía en los brazos de Draco, veían un trozo de la noche a través de la ventana de la torre y se lo soltó de una vez:  
  
- Draco... ¿Me amas? -  
  
Le miró con enojo, ella tuvo un poco de miedo.  
  
-¿No te lo he demostrado? -  
  
- No es eso, pero es que nunca me lo has dicho -  
  
Acarició sus cabellos, sus hombros, su cuello... cerró los ojos y dijo al fin - sabes bien cuanto te amo -  
  
El invierno a cada paso se hacia mas frío, lo cual los obligaba a mantenerse aun más cerca. Trabajaban duramente, por algo eran los mejores de las clases, reían (habían aprendido a reír juntos), pero no conocían, que cada noche, a cada paso una sombra oscura los seguía, los vigilaba y les preparaba algo nuevo...  
  
- Draco - el solo alzó la ceja en señal de escucharla - creo que ya hemos estudiado mucho tu ¿no? - Etili le quitó el libro de las manos y ocupó su lugar sentándose en la mesa, frente a Draco. Él la miró divertido y besó sus labios.  
  
-¿Qué quieres hacer? -  
  
-¿Me das helado? -  
  
- Piénsalo bien, estamos en mi habitación (la sala común de Slytherin estaba llena y aquellas habitaciones presentaban muchas comodidades: Eran individuales, poseían una cama de tamaño considerable, una pequeña biblioteca, una mesa tipo estudio con un par de sillas, el armario, una dizque ventana y baño propio... "¿por qué las de Gryffindor no son así?" pensaba Etili)... y tu manera de comer el helado... nos causaría un pequeño problema... -  
  
- Yo no veo el problema - dijo con una sonrisa picara y besó suavemente su cuello.  
  
- Basta - Draco la sujetaba del cuello.  
  
- Veo que aun tienes ganas de matarme - hablo en tono burlón.  
  
- No lo pensaría dos veces si me das las razones suficientes -  
  
- Entonces mejor me cuido - se soltó de la mano de Draco y se bajó de la mesa - que descanses -  
  
Etili se encaminó a la puerta, al abrirla sintió el hechizo que la cerraba. Como un rayo Draco la interceptó, obligándola a estar contra la puerta, la miraba divertido. Etili sentía el mundo moverse y desvanecerse, solo podía ver a Draco parado frente a ella con una mano en la pared y la otra en su cintura, con el cuerpo levemente inclinado sobre ella, el cabello que le caía de una manera muy sensual, con esa sonrisa picara, los ojos grises fijos en ella:  
  
- Y ¿me creer tan estúpido como para dejarte ir? - buscó sus labios pero Etili giró la cara y besó su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y le miró furioso - igual no te iras -  
  
- Si grito deberás dejarme ir -  
  
- En ese caso hazlo, pues nadie te escuchará -  
  
- Puedo romper el hechizo - Etili estaba molesta, bueno solo lo aparentaba.  
  
- No sin esto - Draco bamboleaba ambas varitas.  
  
-¡No es justo Malfoy! -  
  
- Por favor, no me lo recuerdes, te lo suplico - la expresión de Draco cambió.  
  
- No le has dicho lo nuestro ¿cierto? -  
  
- Que lindo sonaría: Padre estoy saliendo con la sobrina de Dumbledore, tu sabes el viejo chiflado que va contra Voldemort - dijo con tono burlón y mueca en la cara.  
  
- No le digas viejo chiflado - golpeó su hombro - y si sonaría lindo... - le sonrió dulcemente y acarició su mejilla.  
  
-¿Dumbledore ya lo sabe? - la chica asintió con la cabeza - ¿qué te ha dicho? -  
  
- Que le pareces un buen muchacho y que esta feliz por nosotros dos - Draco sonrió al escucharlo - tienes una sonrisa hermosa y esos labios... ¡Dios mío! - le robó un beso y volvió a recostarse de la pared. Draco la miró divertido.  
  
- Estas loquita -  
  
- Si lo admito, pero ¿qué se hace? - sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.  
  
Draco la veía maravillado. Su corazón latía a mil cada vez que la tenia cerca. Ella le había enseñado a sentir, a acariciar. Y sabia que, aunque a veces le diesen ganas de matarse mutuamente, el estar juntos se les hacia indispensable.  
  
- Draco - él salió de sus pensamientos y la miró directamente a los ojos - ¿en qué piensas? -  
  
- En como preguntarte para que te quedes -  
  
- Sabes que no puedo, nos meteríamos en problemas - dijo tristemente.  
  
- Solo hoy, te vas temprano, antes que todos se levanten -  
  
- Pareces un niño chiquito - dijo divertida.  
  
- Si aceptas olvido lo que acabas de decir -  
  
Draco no dejó que respondiera, besó sus labios, acarició su espalda. Etili no quería irse, se entregó de nuevo a sus caricias, a sus besos.  
  
Draco la condujo hasta la cama y la recostó con cuidado, sin dejar de besarla, quería sentir de nuevo su piel canela, el calor que de ella salía, su aroma, su tacto, sus caricias...  
  
Etili volvió a sentir su piel suave debajo de su camisa, su respiración en su oído, su aroma exquisito.  
  
Dormían placidamente, uno abrazado del otro, sus cuerpos tan juntos como sus almas.  
  
- La quiero ya, tráela y no me falles, sé que Malfoy no me fallara - Se cerró una puerta y Draco despertó sobre saltado, la voz continuaba en su cabeza, tan fría, sin vida.  
  
Etili se sobre saltó también:  
  
-¿Qué sucedió? -  
  
- Un mal sueño - respondió molesto, pero a la vez asustado. Se abrazó a su amada quien le acarició sus cabellos.  
  
Etili volvió a dormirse abrazada a él. Pero Draco se mantuvo un poco más despierto.  
  
Había escuchado la voz del señor tenebroso, esperaba que hiciera algo y sabia que quería a una chica... la chica que dormía en su pecho abrazada a él.  
  
Los días continuaron su rumbo, pero cada vez Draco despertaba mas seguido por el mismo sueño, cada vez sentía mas cerca el día, y lo que más deseaba era que Etili no se separase de él.  
  
- Andas muy extraño ¿sabes? - Etili había abiertos sus ojos para encontrase con Draco que le acariciaba los cabellos. Él estaba sentado en el nuevo sofá de su estudio privado y ella descansaba en sus piernas.  
  
-¿A que te refieres? -  
  
- Dime en que andas metido -  
  
- No hay nada -  
  
- En ese caso, quita esa cara - Etili se había levantado y arreglado a su lado mientras le abrazaba.  
  
Draco acarició sus brazos mientras se besaban, sin poder resistirse la recostó del sofá. Etili comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa, cuando un golpe seco indicó que alguien había entrado.  
  
Flewth, el prefecto de Slytherin había entrado con Crabbe y Goyle quienes se detuvieron frente al sofá.  
  
Draco los miró con mala cara y le hizo señas a Etili para que saliera. Esta se levantó del sofá y asqueada por la mirada que Flewth le dirigía se bajó la falda.  
  
Las cuatros serpientes le siguieron con la mirada hasta la puerta y ella, sin voltearse dijo de manera fría y cortante:  
  
- Cuidado Malfoy, mira que con Mortifagos no me ando - y con un fuerte golpe cerró la puerta.  
  
Etili subió mal humorada las escaleras que llevaban a la torre de Gryffindor. Tomando un libro de la pequeña librería se sentó frente al fuego.  
  
Draco miraba muy enojado a sus acompañantes.  
  
- Gryffindor pedante. Aunque con esas piernas ya sé porque te gusta estar con ella -  
  
- No te atrevas a insultarla delante de mí - Draco lo sujetaba del cuello y le profirió un golpe que lo dejo unos segundos sin razón.  
  
- Ya Malfoy - lo detuvo Crabbe antes de que se lanzase de nuevo en contra de Flewth - ¿te has vuelto loco? -  
  
-¿Desde cuando defiendes a los Gryffindor? - Flewth se levantaba con mucha dificultad del piso - no has cambiado de idea en cuanto al amo ¿o sí? -  
  
- Dejen esa estupidez ¿qué quieren? -  
  
- Nosotros nada. El Señor Tenebroso solicita tu presencia -  
  
- Tendrás un trabajo con él - le dijo Goyle como si le anunciara que ganaba la lotería mágica.  
  
-¿Qué quiere? -un nudo se hizo en su garganta.  
  
- A la portadora - una sonrisa cruel se posó en los labios de Flewth - te llevaremos con él - y antes que Draco pudiese negarse lo introdujeron a las llamas y llegaron a una sala no muy cuidada con un sofá alto y verde, sonde un hombre cuya piel parecía mas muerta que viva, los miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus ojos rojos y deformes y con una voz mas de serpiente que humana les habló:  
  
- Mis futuros Mortifagos, bienvenidos a mi morada - Goyle, Flewth y Crabbe se arrodillaron, Draco se mantuvo de pie e intento contener su mirada de odio - veo que han traído al joven Malfoy. Espero que seas tan fiel como tu padre en mis legiones, tengo planes para ti -  
  
-¿Qué desea? - preguntó mas por salir del paso que con verdadero interés.  
  
- Vas por buenos pasos - siseó la voz - al punto ¿no? - le penetró con la mirada examinándole - quiero que me traigas al portador del poder máximo -  
  
- Sus intentos para atrapar a Potter no han sido muy efectivos ¿cierto? - dijo en tono burlón.  
  
-¡ANDATE CON CUIDADO NIÑO! - de sus ojos podían verse salir las llamas como reflejo a la rabia retenida, pero Draco no se inmutó - a demás, - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente - no es a Potter a quien quiero, Dumbledore cuida a su sobrina con mucho recelo, porque sabe lo que tiene en sus manos, tráela Malfoy -  
  
- Malfoy tiene ya el terreno ganado, esta enredado con... - intentó decir Flewth pero Draco le envió un Cruciatus que lo dejo revolviéndose en el piso.  
  
-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-  
  
- Nadie le ha pedido que hablara -  
  
- Así me gusta Malfoy, vete y vuelve para la siguiente luna llena con mi presa, tu futura ama - rió, pero sin alegría, sino lleno de maldad.  
  
Los cuatro jóvenes salieron de nuevo por la chimenea y Draco se separó de ellos en dirección a las mazmorras, sin escucharles, sin mirarles.  
  
Habían pasado tres días en los que Draco no había subido al comedor, ni a las clases. No hablaba con nadie, ni respondía las innumerables lechuzas.  
  
Se la pasaba tirado en la cama, con la mano en el pecho, la mirada perdida en el techo. Voldemort le había llamado a sus filas, le tenia una misión, él ya lo sabia y las ultimas palabras de Etili "mira que con Mortifagos no me ando" ella sabia su procedencia y aun así se le acercaba de aquella manera. Pero ya lo había decidido. Solo le restaban dos semanas para la luna llena y tenia que comenzar ahora...  
  
  
  
  
  
@--`--  
  
  
  
Ya veremos que sale de esto.  
  
¿Que creen que ha decidido Drakito? Yo ni opino, pero ese capítulo esta casi listo.  
  
Rinoa no sabes lo feliz que me hace leer tus mensajes =0D.  
  
Estuve en Barcelona estas vacaciones de verano con mi familia, fue realmente hermoso. Ese era uno de mis sueños (conocer a mi Francia y a mi España) el 25 de septiembre estuve en Nice y en Barcelona a partir del 26 =0). es un lugar muy hermoso.  
  
A ver que ando entre dos historias, mejor la corto y termino el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Mientras entren en mi pro-file  
  
^.^ 


	8. La Herencia

V  
  
Esa mañana no pintaba ser diferente a las demás, cada día se le hacia interminable.  
  
Desde aquella interrupción en su estudio, no había vuelto a ver a Draco.  
  
Para ser consciente ya habían pasado cuatro días que no se veían, no le respondía las cartas, no aparecía por ningún pasillo o en el comedor y lo peor es que perdía clases.  
  
Estaba preocupada, pero su corazón le decía que él aun vivía, que las cosas no podían estar tan malas.  
  
Se dejó caer pesadamente en el banquillo y con desanimo se comía el cereal, revisó su horario y con un leve suspiro se encaminó a las clases. Sin ver el camino, solo en sus pensamientos caminaba y sin querer encontró a aquel al que tanto buscaba:  
  
- Perdona -  
  
- Tranquila - la voz de Draco era lejana, de volvió su mochila y caminó junto a ella.  
  
-¿Dónde te habías metido? -  
  
- Estaba pensando algunas cosas eso es todo -  
  
- Ya te lo dije Malfoy: elige bien, pues con Mortifagos no me ando - dijo enojada entrando al aula sin mirarle.  
  
- Ya lo sé - respondió casi en un susurro, en un siseo.  
  
Etili lo sabia, lo presentía, Draco ya había elegido y se sentía temerosa. Cada vez que se quedaban solos en el estudio esperaba que cualquier cosa pasase, que en cualquier momento los atacase.  
  
-¿Has terminado el informe de pociones? -  
  
- Sí -  
  
- En la número veintiséis ¿es alas de murciélagos? O ¿alas de luciérnagas? -  
  
- Luciérnagas, lo que colocas del murciélago son las garras -  
  
- Gracias - terminó de escribir y dejando la pluma a un lado se levantó para estirarse. Aunque aun nevaba en grandes cantidades ella continuaba usando vestidos muy cortos bajo su túnica. Draco la observó mientras se estiraba, recorriéndola con la mirada "será pronto" le repetía su mente y él trataba de alejar aquellas palabras - Draco - se volteó a mirarlo. El corazón de él comenzó a latir rápidamente. Etili lo miraba de manera extraña, tomó aire y continuó - Draco -  
  
- Dime - sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho y no podía entender él ¿por qué?  
  
- Te amo - le dirigió una sonrisa.  
  
Draco sintió que todo el mundo se paralizó, solo escuchaba las ultimas palabras de Etili retumbar en sus oídos, palabras que recorrían su ser entero.  
  
Creía imposible que esas palabras que provenían de esa dulce boca le hicieran sentir tan bien como cuando su suave piel le tocaba.  
  
Se levantó de la mesa y fue a ella, colocó su mano en la mejilla y admiró sus ojos, sus labios, su cara, suavemente colocó su otra mano en la cintura y la acercó a él, sin dejar de mirarla, de sentirla, sin pronunciar palabra, solo con la mirada le dijo "perdóname". Cuando Etili recibió el mensaje la chimenea explotó, haciendo las llamas mas altas. Draco se abrazó a Etili mientras hacían un viaje muy movido, cuando todo acabó Draco le soltó y la dejó arrodillada en el piso.  
  
Etili no se repuso rápidamente del ajetreado viaje, medio mareada, medio confusa alzó la cabeza y se encontró en una habitación muy diferente.  
  
El ambiente era frío aunque la chimenea ardía, el suelo estaba cubierto de una espesa capa de polvo y los enormes ventanales por cortinas pesadas y verdes. Era un lugar amplio donde solo se encontraba la puerta, la chimenea un tapiz y un sillón enmohecido de donde provenía la mirada que la estaba aniquilando, ojos rojos donde se reflejaban las llamas, con una sonrisa sin vida dibujada en labios finos.  
  
Lejano a todo, recostado de una pared, con la cabeza baja, las manos en el bolsillo se encontraba Draco.  
  
Junto al sofá un hombre bajo temblaba de pie a cabeza con expresión de temor y asco. Etili cayo en cuenta de lo que ocurría, no se entregaría sin antes dar la batalla. Se puso de pie con dificultad y se encaró a aquel hombre que reía maliciosamente mientras tomaba el brazo del regordete y dejaba ver la marca tenebrosa al rojo vivo.  
  
De un momento a otro manchas negras atravesaron la sala y hombres encapuchados se arreglaban en un circulo alrededor de quien los había llamado. Uno tomó a Draco por los hombros y lo colocó a su lado dentro del circulo.  
  
- Hoy he conseguido a la portadora, a aquella cuyo poder me llevará a mi gloria, una gloria mayor a la que una vez tuve - la voz parecía un siseo de serpiente enojada, caminaba viendo a todos los que conformaban su circulo - y con ello hemos de recibir a uno e los más valiosos nuevos mortifagos - Draco levantó la mirada y lleno de odio le miró - subamos a la terraza -  
  
- Imperio - gritó uno de ellos - camina -  
  
Etili sintió que una fuerza indomable le hacia mover sus piernas, pero una voz firme en su cabeza le dijo "No" y su cuerpo le obedeció.  
  
- Que te muevas - gritó de nuevo - te llevaré a la fuerza - y empujándola la hizo caminar.  
  
Al subir, Etili volvió a estar en el centro del circulo junto a Voldemort.  
  
- Dame tu poder -  
  
- No - Etili sentía mucho temor, pero no dejaría que fuese reflejado - si tanto lo quieres tómalo -  
  
- Sabes que no te lo puedo arrebatar. Damelo - Voldemort se le acercó.  
  
- Entonces te embromaste -  
  
- Únete a mí, uniremos nuestro poder. Todo el mundo mágico y el de los simples muggles nos pertenecerá - cada vez estaba mas cerca. Etili comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo se enfriaba por el soplido del viento, podía ver la nieve a su alrededor y recordar que no estaba correctamente cubierta. Tenia que salir de aquel lugar - dominaremos toda criatura viviente - él continuó hablando colocándose frente a ella - que dices -  
  
- Si de verdad quisiera todo eso ya lo habría tomado, al fin y al cabo el poder lo tengo yo y tu no puedes hacer nada sin él - dijo en tono burlón.  
  
- No seas tonta - colocó su mano fría y pálida en la mejilla de la chica. Etili sintió que la cena se había movido bruscamente en su estomago - te ofrezco un mundo... -  
  
- Un mundo que sin mi no tienes - dijo soltándose de la mano de Voldemort y mirándolo con odio y asco. Se limpió la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.  
  
- Tú lo haz decidido así - dijo furioso y apuntándole con la varita.  
  
- No me mataras, pues muerta no te soy útil - dijo en tono despreocupado.  
  
- Tal vez - rió maliciosamente - pero te haré cambiar de opinión "Crucio" -  
  
Etili sintió como si miles de pequeños cuchillos le atravesaran cada poro de su piel, el dolor la invadió y su mente liberó aquello que intentaba ocultar "traición" dejó escapar un grito de dolor al recibir un segundo impacto y sin poder resistirlo mas se dejo caer.  
  
Draco estaba abrumado, la imagen de Etili en el piso lo destrozaba, a cada impacto del crucio que ella recibía, lo podía sentir como si arremetieran contra sí. Desvió la vista a otro lugar pero cada grito le recordaba donde se encontraba, lo que había hecho.  
  
Etili tomó su varita del bolsillo y arremetió en contra de Voldemort, que ante la sorpresa del ataque se estremeció. Los mortifagos sacaron sus varitas y le apuntaron, pero Voldemort les ordeno que las guardaran e invitó a la chica a un duelo.  
  
Etili tuvo valor al aceptarlo y dio muestra de sus conocimientos, pero a aquel hombre no le importaba si lograba matarla con un impacto. Etili había recibido una fuerte herida en el brazo la cual intentaba ignorar para mantenerse de pie.  
  
Mas que atacar esquivaba las maldiciones que Voldemort le dirigía y en un par de oportunidades logró despojarlo de su varita pero sus mortifagos la rodeaban sin dejarla escapar haciendo cada intento inútil.  
  
- Defustex - gritó victoriosamente Voldemort.  
  
Etili cayó de al piso con gran velocidad, ya sin fuerzas, con muchas heridas en su cuerpo, con un alma completamente destrozada. Intento colocarse de pie, pero sus brazos ya no tenían fuerza y su pecho volvió a tocar la nieve fría que le congelaba los músculos. En realidad no sabia que le dolía mas: las heridas, el frío o su alma.  
  
Comenzó a sentir deseos que todo aquello acabara aunque fuese con su muerte, pero que acabase de una buena vez, dejó salir un sollozó que se escuchó por encima de la risa fría de su contrincante.  
  
Draco comenzaba a sentir su alma destrozada, Etili se había enfrentado a Voldemort con todas sus fuerzas pero nunca dominó bien las maldiciones, ahora podía ver su cuerpo pálido contra la nieve, debía estar congelándose, tenia varias heridas y veía como su sangre manchaba la nieve, escuchaba su respiración agitada, su corazón quería saltar de su pecho, no podía creer haber deseado eso, haberlo hecho. Ahora había escuchado su sollozo como si silenciosamente pidiera su pronta muerte.  
  
Si ella moría seria por su culpa... "Te Amo"... un dolor indescriptible cruzó su pecho, ella lo amaba, lo sabia, se lo había demostrado, le había hecho sentir, se había hecho saber, pero aun así, el ahora la había puesto en manos de un hombre que pronto se convertiría en su amo, un hombre que la deseaba para él y que al negarse la estaba matando... junto con él.  
  
Salió de sus pensamientos, quería perder la vista de aquel lugar.  
  
Voldemort reía mientras se acercaba a la chica, escuchando sus sollozos.  
  
- Serás mía - la levantó por los hombros.  
  
- Jamás - Etili aun si poder resistir el dolor de su cuerpo, respondió con firmeza -  
  
- No me dejas mas opción que matarte -  
  
- Ya no me podrás matar mas de lo que me han matado - usó un tono frío, su boca pronunció cada palabra con odio y su vista fija al heredero Malfoy. Quien sintió aquello como una daga.  
  
Voldemort volvió a reír extendiendo su varita y le ató de pies a hasta los hombros con una fuerza indescriptible que sentía que la soga le asfixiaría. Por lo menos ya frío no sentiría, aunque su piel ya dejaba de sentir todo.  
  
La colocó de rodillas cerca de la orilla de la terraza.  
  
Draco miró asustado a su amo, la mataría... después de todo la mataría. Posó sus ojos grises cual palta en los de ella, pudo ver todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, las ganas desesperadas de despertar y ver que todo había sido una pesadilla que él... que él no la había entregado.  
  
Etili le miraba con paciencia, esperando el golpe funesto que pondría fin a todo su dolor, cuando Voldemort levantó su varita pronunció suavemente "Te Amo" y Draco sintió como su corazón se detenía de un golpe.  
  
A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, ella lo seguía amando, no lo odiaba, solo se encontraba dolida "Te Amo" pronunció viendo fijamente a quien amaba, no podía permitir ver su muerte, desvió su vista, solo para encontrarse con la luna llena que se asomaba tímidamente entre las nubes. Cerró sus ojos y recordó aquella noche en la cual ella le había enseñado a sentir, a acariciar, a entregar.  
  
Etili ya no sentía nada, ni sus heridas, ni sus manos, en realidad no sentía su cuerpo bajo la presión de la soga y el frío, respiraba lentamente, esperando el ultimo hechizo que arremeterían contar ella.  
  
Pero Voldemort la haría sufrir hasta el ultimo momento, no utilizaría el "Avada Kedavra", la mataría a punto de:  
  
-¡Crucio! - reía abiertamente mientras Etili dejaba escapar un desgarrador grito -  
  
"Te Amo"...  
  
-¡Crucio! - volvió a gritar sin piedad.  
  
"Te Amo"... esa sonrisa que ya yacía muerta.  
  
-¡Crucio!, morirás y nadie escuchará tus gritos - volvió a colocarse en posición de ataque -  
  
"Aun puedes... "  
  
-¡Crucio! -  
  
"Sé que lo harás..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@--`---  
  
  
  
Lamento la tardanza. y también lo corto del capítulo. es que tuve muchos deberes y ya la imagen de Etili ante Voldemort me tenia mareada.=0(... decidí que la mate de una, puede tener el poder que él quiere, pero aun necesita algo para desencadenarlo.=0(... le di mucha vida...  
  
Draco recibirá algo el siguiente capítulo de parte de Voldemort =0|... soy mala jajaja (esto es fijo, quieran o no) ^.^  
  
Bueno la cosa es que... prometo tener el próximo capitulo dentro de dos o tres días... pero no sé cuando lo publicaré.  
  
Dejen sus mensajes... con ideas de lo que puede pasar...  
  
Cuídense mucho =0) 


	9. o la nueva vida

VI  
  
Un grito de dolor cruzó el aire. Etili sentía que todo su cuerpo estallaba en pedazos, cada poro de su piel era rasgado cruelmente, pero su orgullo la hacia mantener siempre derecha con la vista firme al frente, esperando que todo terminara.  
  
Por su dulce rostro corrían lagrimas de dolor, no por las heridas, sino por lo sufrido en su corazón "¿Por qué?" Se preguntaba mientras era examinada por esos ojos de plata.  
  
Recordó el primer día que lo vio, no el día del trabajo, sino cuando fue seleccionada a Gryffindor, desde ese día el Slytherin se le había encarado con esos ojos, ya fuese para molestarle o burlarle, el día del trabajo de duelo sintió como si la peor de las suertes le tocara, pero en aquella sala fría, de piedra negra cubierta por tapices verdes, había descubierto a otra persona y, de alguna forma, por causa de Filch, se habían dado su primer beso... beso que recordaba de manera tan vivida.  
  
Esos días de invierno, en realidad no habían sido fríos, pues los compartió con él, su calor, sus besos, le pareció increíble que no supiese que era una caricia y quiso enseñárselas, su cuerpo perfecto, su tacto suave, su piel blanca y el delicioso aroma a bosque, bosque que quería inspeccionar de cerca, descubrir sus maravillas y sus impurezas y logró hacerlo, le entregó todo a quien con solo ser él le arrebató el corazón, podían decir que era una serpiente, un arrogante, un creído, un Malfoy... y en efecto lo era, pero con ella siempre fue diferente.  
  
Ahora su corazón se movía dentro de ella, no sabia por qué, pero miedo a morir no sentía. "Té la estas dando de valiente Dumbledore... no le darás el gusto aunque estés apunto de morir" pensó y sin poder evitarlo le sonrió.  
  
- ¿Te causa gracia el hecho de que morirás? - la expresión del rostro de Etili le hizo enojar - o talvez no soy lo suficientemente rudo contigo niña - ¿Niña? De niña no tiene nada pensó a sus adentros. Etili no respondió solo hizo notar mas su sonrisa, moriría viendo la cara de desesperación de Voldemort - ¿NO HE HABLADO CLARO? RESPONDE - volvió a alzar su varita - IMPERIO - la sonrisa se borró de su rostro - dime ¿qué es tan gracioso? - Etili resistió el hechizo y no respondió, para la frustración de su agresor - igual morirás: CRUCIO - un nuevo grito, una nueva carcajada - ya me cansé de jugar niña - alzó su varita - AVADA... -  
  
- ODUCSE - gritó Draco desde la espalda de Voldemort y una luz escarlata envolvió a Etili  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a interferir? -  
  
- Ya te aguanté suficiente, suelta a la bruja o mátala de una - le reprochó muy serio.  
  
Etili no podía creer lo que Draco acababa de hacer, ese hechizo era muy avanzado y solo muy pocos lo sabían hacer.  
  
- Ya la mataré - respondió enojado.  
  
- Bueno apúrate, tengo frío - respondió sin ganas, odioso (como siempre). Los Mortifagos lanzaron gritos de quejidos, un simple chico de 17 años le ordenaba a su amo. Draco hizo caso omiso a los comentarios, tenia que estar alerta al ultimo ataque de Voldemort.  
  
Una fuerte brisa sopló y Draco aspiró el olor de la noche y él distinguió el olor al Caribe, al chocolate con canela, al dulce Tiare y vio los ojos canela, que lo examinaron.  
  
Ella había aspirado el olor a bosque fresco, ese olor que la embriagaba y esos ojos plata, sentía ganas de examinarlos, no sabia por qué, había escuchado las palabras del chico, pero no se sintió herida, Draco desvió su mirada:  
  
- Mi Lord - dijo arrastrando las palabras de una manera muy molesta - piensa moverse o ¿qué? -  
  
Voldemort se le encaró y lo tomó de la túnica alzándolo a su altura.  
  
- Basta Malfoy - lo tiró contra el piso rompiéndole el labio. Se giró a Etili y se arremangó la túnica - te mataré a mi modo CRUCIO - el rayo de color se dirigió a Etili pero antes de tocarla rebotó y dio contra su agresor - ¿QUÉ? - vociferó enojado - DIEXUS - lo mismo volvió a ocurrir y Voldemort cayó al piso con una quemada donde el hechizo le tocó.  
  
Draco se levantó y transformó su varita en una espada y arremetió en contra de Voldemort y se dirigió donde Etili estaba aun sorprendida.  
  
La voz a su oído hizo que el frío de su cuerpo desapareciera junto con el dolor de las heridas:  
  
- También te amo - su corazón volvió a latir con la misma intensidad de antes, fue como si la vida volviese a su cuerpo y los destrozos de su alma se reparasen.  
  
Draco se alejó de ella para enfrentarse a Voldemort.  
  
-¿Reniegas tu herencia Malfoy? -  
  
- No necesito de la herencia - y levantando su espada le atacó, los Mortifagos se acercaban a ellos, para separarlos, para detenerlos, pero una luz dorada los segó a todos y vieron como Etili se soltaba de las ataduras.  
  
-¡Su poder! Los has abierto Malfoy. Jamás dejaste de amarla. Pero ya no te servirá de mucho - Voldemort también tenia en su mano una espada y le hizo un corte en su mejilla.  
  
Los Mortifagos habían desaparecido, solo pudo ver a Etili tendida en la nieve, muy pálida.  
  
Alzó la espada una pequeña curva directa al costado, solo detenido por la resistencia de la espada. Voldemort giró sobre sus talones y atacó de nuevo, volvió a frenar el golpe. El sonido de los metales golpeando, un quejido, una vuelta rápida, otro bloqueo, un impulso, una esquivación, otro bloqueo con un movimiento rápido de la mano de Voldemort logró herir el costado derecho del chico "cuida tu costado" (recordó las palabras que Etili le dijo una vez) "y tu resiste" fue una orden que le dio a ella, aunque solo la pensase.  
  
Otra vuelta, un bloqueo:  
  
- CRUCIO - Draco sintió que su cuerpo era destrozado.  
  
- Desgraciado - alzó su espada y arremetió con ira logrando herirlo. Otro golpe pero fallido, la espada de ambos rodaron por el suelo.  
  
Ya el dolor en su costado no le dejaba con muchas fuerzas, le costaba respirar "El muy desgraciado me rompió las costillas" pensó mientras corría a tomar su espada, no se la daría de valiente, le sobraba con salir vivo de aquella.  
  
Tomó a la chica en sus brazos, sintió su cuerpo frío y la respiración muy lenta... cortada.  
  
Silenció las palabras que en su mente comenzaban a formulase y fue directo al interior escapando de las maldiciones con mucha dificultad.  
  
Apuntó con su varita a las llamas de la chimenea para a vivarlas y antes de entrar a ellas sintió otro Crucio, pero no podía permitirlo...  
  
Con mucha dificultad entró a las llamas y sintió que su cuerpo era absorbido hasta dejarlo caer en el tapete de la sala de estudio. Selló la chimenea y se volteó a ver a la chica.  
  
Etili estaba pálida, de alguna forma logró soltarse de las sogas que maltrataban su cuerpo, pero las fuerzas pareció acabársele. Él no podría llevarla por mas tiempo, todo su ser le dolía, pero si la dejaba ahí talvez no estaría con vida cuando volviese con la enfermera, tomó aire (cosa que se le hacia casi imposible) y tomó de nuevo en sus brazos, sintió que su corazón se detenía, la chica esta completamente inconsciente... "Voldemort la mató" le dijo su mente "la mataste MALFOY"... con un brusco movimiento de su cabeza cortó las palabras.  
  
Aun no sabe como logró llegar a la enfermería de forma tan rápida, sin encontrase inconveniente y no desmayar en el intento.  
  
La enfermera los miró alarmados, recostó a la chica en una camilla y quiso asistir la herida de Draco, que no paraba de sangrar:  
  
- Escúcheme muy bien, si usted no se voltea y va a esa camilla a asistir a esa chica, pude asegurar que estará despedida, pues hablare con mi padre para que la corra - todo lo dijo enojado, con su tono odioso, como era él.  
  
A la enfermera no le quedo mas opción que asistir primero a Etili, cada hora que pasaba Draco sentía que una parte de él se iba y que no podría recuperarla. El dolor en su costado era inmenso y podía ver la cantidad de sangre que perdía a cada cambio de gasa que realizaba.  
  
A la segunda semana después del incidente Draco pudo liberarse de las odiosas medicinas de la enfermera.  
  
Había resultado con dos costillas rotas y dos enormes heridas en su cuerpo: una en su costado derecho y una en su cara, que iban desapareciendo a medida que el tiempo pasaba.  
  
Pero aun y así no se apartaba de la enfermería mas que para ir a clases.  
  
Etili permanecía inconsciente en una cama alejada de la entrada, cercana a la ventana. Draco había traslado el pino y los Tiare a la enfermería para mortificación de la enfermera.  
  
Ya había pasado el mes y aun Etili permanecía dormida, aunque de vez en cuando se podía escuchar su respiración agitada... Draco imaginaba que aquello era causa de que su subconsciente recordaba todo lo ocurrido.  
  
Una nueva luna llena se ha vuelto a poner en la pequeña ventana de la enfermería.  
  
Etili abrió muy lentamente sus ojos, se encontraba confundía y sentía que cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía enormemente, su mente recordaba muy vivido todo lo ocurrido, con mucho cuidado volteó su cabeza y pudo ver una hermosa luna llena y la figura de un chico que la miraba fijamente, con la sien apoyada en la palma de su mano y su codo en la ventana, su cabello suelto que le caía de forma muy especial.  
  
Cerró sus ojos y recordó aquella ultima imagen que su mente retuvo, no supo como pero sintió que algo en su mas adentro se movió y con solo pensarlo se encontró a casi un metro separada del suelo y vio las sogas soltándose, dejando que su piel respirase. Draco se encontraba frente suyo con la espada en alto, los ojos de plata fríos y la expresión de su cara seria, sobre su piel blanca corría un hilo de sangre que le manchaba, rodeado de Mortifagos con Voldemort enfrente, deseó que los Mortifagos desapareciesen y para su sorpresa así fue, pero antes de poder desear algo mas, sintió sus fuerzas acabar y... no recordaba nada mas, lentamente volvió a abrir sus ojos y vio que Draco le devolvía la mirada, con paso firme se acercó y tomó su mano mientras se sentaba en un banquillo, no hablaron solo se miraron, no se necesitaron palabras... todo estaba claro:  
  
- Perdo... -  
  
- Siéntate a mi lado - le cortó Etili - ¿cuando tiempo ha pasado? -  
  
- Tres lunas llenas - respondió tomando asiento a su lado.  
  
-¿Tanto? -  
  
- Si, pensé que le hacías competencia a los osos por la hibernación - dijo de forma sarcástica.  
  
- Ja, Ja, que gracioso - pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Se levantó un poco y Draco tomó el lugar de su almohada que con las piernas cruzadas se acomodó para que Etili estuviese cómoda. Acarició sus rizos, su rostro, sus labios y como si recibiese un choque de corriente retiró su mano.  
  
-¿Algún día lograras perdonarme? -  
  
- Ya lo he hecho - le sonrió dulcemente y sintió su tacto suave de nuevo acariciando su mejilla, volvió a caer en un sueño profundo.  
  
La mañana llegó y Etili se encontró aun abrazada por los brazos de Draco, el cual ahora dormía a su lado.  
  
Al darle de alta, salieron de la enfermería aun tomados de la mano y se encaminaron al despacho de Dumbledore, donde los esperaba este y Snape.  
  
Draco pasó sus brazos por la cintura mientras esperaban a que la escalera terminase de cambiar de posición y besó dulcemente el cuello de Etili quien volteó y buscó sus labios tan ansiados, tan amados.  
  
Fue un beso tal como el primero, lleno de pasión contenida, de deseo que buscaba escaparse, la respiración de ambos se compaginó, sus latidos, sus sensaciones incrementaron, las caricias se hicieron mas profundas.  
  
Draco sentía a las manos tibias de Etili sobre su camisa acariciando su espalda, deseaba su tacto, sentía que la chica era capaz de quemar la tela con su simple roce para llegar a tocar su piel.  
  
Etili sentía la fuerza de los brazos de Draco, se encontraba contra la pared y deseaba con todo el alma separarse de ella para estar mas cerca de él. La besó y la tomó en sus brazos como quien toma lo que le pertenece y lo que conoce por completo, ella se entregó al beso tan deseado, tan esperado, tan añorado.  
  
Lentamente se separaron y aun tomada de la cintura por los brazos de Draco continuó su camino a la dirección.  
  
  
  
  
  
@--`---  
  
  
  
¡Que lindo Draco! =0D  
  
Aquel que llegó a pensar que dejaría morir al personaje principal... bien perdido que andaba.  
  
Se acabó la historia... =0(... el ultimo capítulo para el viernes o sábado, no lo sé, aunque ya es poco lo que me falta, sí le pongo ganas para hoy en la noche =0P  
  
Entiendan... no soporto un amor melifluo... pero el capítulo esta saliendo bastante... ^.^ pero es el ultimo =0P  
  
Bueno voy a continuar... sé que es corto (mil perdones)... pero ya basta de matadera y sufrimiento, así no llegamos a nada. X0P  
  
¡Cuídense mucho!  
  
¡Mil gracias por los mensajes! Son hermosos ^.^ 


	10. Sin ti, no soy uno

IX:  
  
Sin ti, no soy uno.  
  
El verano se les hizo una época muy difícil ya que no se podían ver y muy difícilmente se comunicaban.  
  
Draco había pasado sus vacaciones en Venezuela.  
  
La exuberante vegetación del Amazonas, el caudaloso Orinoco, los animales más exóticos, no lograron quitar de su mente a Etili, al llegar a Falcón se deslumbró con los medanos y sintió como la fina arena se adhería a su cuerpo y el sol intenso le quemaba la piel y recordó el color peculiar de su amada, con el aire frío y fresco, sentado en los medanos mientras observaba las estrellas.  
  
Al subir al páramo descubrió un ambiente frío que lo invitaban a quedarse muy bien abrigado en una pequeña cabaña de madera con una buena taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos o comer un delicioso dulce de leche mientras subía al pico Bolívar en el teleférico mas alto del mundo.  
  
Sintió las olas que acariciaron su piel junto con la arena en sus pies y el sol que lo invitaba a permanecer en el mar mientras se zambullía en las maravillosas aguas claras del parque Morrocoy o el hermoso Canaíma.  
  
Disfrutó del placer y emoción que causaba el montar a un buen corcel en las extensas planicies de los llanos centrales, tal como su amada se lo había descrito.  
  
Pero aun así, conociendo cada rincón del país que recibió en sus brazos a Etili, no pudo evitar extrañarla, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a Hogwarts, volver a verle, volver a sentirle.  
  
Etili había viajado a Tahiti (no Haití) y había disfrutado sus playas únicas, su arena fina, sus paisajes hermosos, pero aun así, le faltaba algo... quería que Draco estuviese ahí con ella y despertar cada día sabiendo que aun se encontraba a su lado.  
  
Aunque amaba esa isla, no pudo disfrutar del todo de sus vacaciones, su corazón deseaba con todas fuerzas que los días que faltaban para volver a Hogwarts pasasen rápido, para volver a verle, volver a sentirle.  
  
Al llegar el día de inicio de clases Draco vio entrar a Etili con uno de sus peculiares vestidos muggles que dejaban la vista de muchos desconcertados, con el hermoso color que tomaba su piel al broncearse.  
  
No sabia la explicación pero todo el camino en el tren sintió el aroma de Etili más intenso, saboreó su piel con un beso en su cuello para luego probar aquel deliciosos bocado que le daban sus labios.  
  
Hablaron largamente durante el camino sin separarse, ya habían pasado suficiente tiempo separados. Mientras hablaban se robaban pequeños besos, se enredaban entre sus brazos y compartían sus risas.  
  
Ya hoy cumplen un año de estar juntos.  
  
Un año desde que en aquella tosca sala de Slytherin sus corazones latieron a un solo latir y sus respiraciones se hicieron una.  
  
Draco había estado preparando ese día con mucha anticipación, ya tenía una meta fija en su mente y deseaba lograrlo, costase lo que le costase.  
  
Se quedó sorprendido al ver un paquete esa mañana en su cama, lo abrió un poco nervioso sin entender el por qué "no seas idiota" se reprochó a sí mismo.  
  
Etili le había enviado una capa negra con un elegante dragón bordado a mano con hilos de plata y verdes, del fuego que este lanzaba se formaba el Malfoy en hilos de oro.  
  
Ese día se olvidó de portar el uniforme para lucir su capa por todas partes, para disgusto de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
A pesar de todo, no tuvieron tiempo de verse, para ser precisos ese día solo se pudieron dirigir miradas cruzadas al caminar por los pasillos y en el comedor.  
  
A media tarde Etili recibió una tarjeta muy elegante con la invitación a un salón de la torre oeste para ese día en la noche.  
  
Etili vestía una hermosa túnica de seda azul cielo, ajustado a su cuerpo, sus rizos sueltos que acariciaban su piel canela. Subió lentamente a la torre.  
  
Draco le esperaba con una de sus hermosas camisas blancas y sus pantalones negros. El cabello peinado hacia tras, pero sin la goma que solía colocarse, le caía de lado a lado.  
  
Tomó la mano de la chica y la introdujo a una habitación con una espléndida decoración Rosas blancas, arbustos verdes y plantas de Tiare, todo alumbrado por velas blancas que flotaban por el aire. Tocaba una dulce melodía un piano encantado y había una terraza amplia con una hermosa butaca blanca.  
  
Al llegar al centro de l salón Draco pasó sus manos cuidadosamente por la cintura de Etili y se dejaron llevar por la música, una paso lento, una respiración suave.  
  
Ella se abrazó a sus hombros y colocó su mentón en él, respiraba suavemente sobre su cuello, Draco la separó un poco y besó dulcemente sus labios y ella hizo aquello que tanto deseaba, apartó sus labios de los de él para besar su cuello, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.  
  
Se sentaron en la butaca y contemplaron el cielo estrellado, siempre juntos. Ella entre las piernas de él y rodeada de sus brazos... aquellos brazos en los que se sentía segura.  
  
Hablaban y Draco robaba sus besos cada vez que ella volteaba a mirarle.  
  
- ¿Qué harás al salir de aquí? -  
  
- Estudiaré leyes y encontraré trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia y ¿tu? - preguntó volviendo a besar su cuello.  
  
- Estudiaré medicina - dijo tomando la mano del chico y besándola - luego trabajaré en el hospital del mundo mágico - recostó su espalda al pecho del chico y subió suavemente su cara. Draco bajó la suya y suavemente volvió a besar sus labios, sentía su corazón saltar de alegría. Acarició sus hombros y abrazó su cintura - Te Amo -  
  
- Yo te amo mas - y volvieron a unir sus labios.  
  
Al separarse Draco tomó la mano de Etili y besándola colocó un hermoso anillo de plata con las iniciales de Etili gravadas y una pequeña luna, a su vez Etili coló uno a Draco con el mismo diseño que la capa.  
  
En un beso profundo sellaron su pacto y bailaron suavemente bajo el cielo una pieza suave que sonaba. La brisa fría de otoño los unía mas en su baile.  
  
La piel tibia de Etili, su olor a Tiare, un beso fugas en su cuello.  
  
Las ganas de acariciarle, el olor de bosque que su cuerpo desprendía. Un beso en su oído... el desencadenamiento de los sentimientos, los deseos.  
  
Unieron sus labios en un profundo beso que acariciaban sus labios, que les probaban como si nunca antes lo hubiesen hecho, o hubiesen descubierto algo tan delicioso, las caricias en sus espaldas.  
  
Como si fuera una delicada muñeca de porcelana Draco mantenía a Etili en sus brazos, mientras desataba las trenzas de su vestido en su espalda, mientras ella embriagaba cada célula de su piel al besar su cuello, su pecho, mientras le sacaba la camisa.  
  
Como si se tratase de seda fina Etili acarició el pecho de Draco ya completamente descubierto, Draco logró zafra la ultima trenza...  
  
Fue el encuentro de dos opuestos. Fueron volcanes y mareas.  
  
Entrelazaron sus cuerpos, sus almas, sus corazones. Se fundieron como el hierro al entrar al calor, para nunca mas separarse.  
  
Fue el encuentro de los continentes, la mezcla del caribe con el mediterráneo, de la noche con la claridad.  
  
Suspiros... caricias... Sintieron el fin del mundo y el renacer de uno nuevo. Draco volvió a dibujar su piel con sus besos, sus caricias. El pasado se borró de sus mentes, sus corazones latieron al unísono, no existiría nada mas que ellos.  
  
Etili cerró los ojos y se volvió a abandonar en la experiencia exquisita e intercambiable de su cuerpo, de su olor.  
  
Recorrieron el mundo, descubrieron nuevos lugares, se perdieron y volvieron a encontrarse para regresar juntos, aun más inseparables que al principio.  
  
La mañana los descubre juntos, protegiéndose el uno al otro.  
  
Etili reposaba con su cabeza en el pecho de Draco. Él la contemplaba en sus brazos, acariciaba su espalda, sus cabellos. Recordó sus besos, sus caricias, sus suspiros. Besó la frente de su amada y acarició sus cabellos, su espalda desnuda.  
  
Draco se sentía completo, se sentía... completo.  
  
Etili era quien le faltaba, no deseaba perderle de nuevo, la abrazó con fuerzas y observó su dulce cara aun dormida, con su sonrisa, sintió su respiración chocar contra su piel.  
  
Sintió el despertar de la chica y la abrazó con mas fuerza, juntándola mas a él.  
  
Etili acarició y besó el pecho amado y luego sus labios, también se sentía completa y no deseaba que aquello acabara.  
  
Volvieron a unir sus labios "Sin ti no soy uno" susurro suavemente Draco al oído de Etili antes de volver a unir sus labios.  
  
En el bosque inexplorado, ahora había nacido una pequeña planta de Tiare, blanca, pura, hermosa.  
  
El bosque nunca mas pudo, ni deseó que el Tiare se fuese y este jamás pensó en irse.  
  
  
  
Besos profundos, cargados de amor, deseo y esperanza para vivir.  
  
Vidas que nunca mas se separaron... porque:  
  
  
  
¡Siempre fueron, son y serán uno"  
  
  
  
  
  
@--`--  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno he llegado al final.  
  
Mil gracias por seguir la historia, siendo corta y todo lo demás. A mí me gusta el final... porque me da la oportunidad de mas tarde poder hacerle una continuación, aunque no es una promesa. La historia terminó de ser escrita el 13 de noviembre... y es hasta hoy que puedo editarla.  
  
Ustedes saben, la escuela y todo eso... pero ya casi termino el lapso... así que Rinoa no te sientas mal por el hecho de no haber leído tu historia... prometo hacerlo para mañana (Sí Dios los permite)  
  
Para mis demás lectores... "Una historia pronto tendrá capitulo nuevo..." también se acerca el final.. aunque faltan unas cosillas y averiguaremos porque se ha ido a Hogwarts Etili... Y aquellos que ya han leído esa, si entran a mi profiel encontraran un par de historias que escribí para el mes aniversario de mi cole, y el de este año pronto lo subiré (gané de nuevo el concurso =0D)  
  
Bien espero que les gustara mi versión de Draco... y la trama y todo lo demás...  
  
Repito no soy escritora, solo es algo que a veces nace en mi e intento expresarlo.  
  
Que todo en vuestras vidas marche de maravilla y consigan todo lo que se han trazado en vuestras vidas.  
  
Dejen mensajes con sus opiniones, tranquilos que también acepto el que dice "¡NO VUELVAS A ESCRIBIR NUNCA MAS!", Así que agobiados o presionados no se sientan.  
  
Cuídense muchoooo. 


End file.
